Luparum
by StormyRebel
Summary: Bella doesn't fare well after having been abandoned by Edward and her vampire family, and later abandoned by her personal sun and best friend Jacob. It doesn't get better when she finds out that Charlie has been shot on the job, and the stress and weight of everything makes her phase in her living room. Was Charlie really her father? Is anything she is told true? Starts in NM.
1. Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own recognizable characters or locations from the Twilight Saga. The Twilight Saga and universe was created by Stephenie Meyer, and thus she owns everything in it. The only thing I own is the small alterations in the storyline. Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Luparum – "of [the] (she)wolves"**

**Summary:** Bella doesn't fare well after having been abandoned by Edward and her vampire family, and later abandoned by her personal sun and best friend Jacob. It doesn't get better when she finds out that Charlie has been shot on the job, and the stress and weight of everything makes her phase in her living room. Was Charlie really her father? Is anything she is told true? Starts in NM. Jacob/Bella.

**Author's Note:** So this is the rewrite of 'Spirit'. It will have some changes in the storyline, which will be obvious from just this chapter. Water and Wolves won't be coming up again in the near future.

A small disclaimer: about halfway through the chapter there come a part that's written in pure italics. The bulk of that is bits and pieces taken from New Moon.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and _please_ review and tell me your thoughts on it.

**Chapter 1:** Alone

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

It had been almost _three_ weeks since Jake had gotten 'sick'. To be more exact it had been seventeen days, and I was getting sick of it. He didn't even pick up my phone calls! And the calls that _was_ answered was by a standoffish and totally out-of-character Billy who had told her that Jake was 'too sick' to speak on the phone. While I believed it most of the first week, and a bit during the second week, I knew it just wasn't true either. Jake was avoiding me. I mean, even when Billy tells me he is better and out with some friends – _five days ago!_ – he doesn't call me. The Jake I've come to rely on wasn't like that.

So when I finally get the nerve to come down to La Push and talk to him, what do I find out? That he has joined Sam's _cult_, and that we can't hang out anymore. Well, Bullshit! Just _thinking_ about it makes me inside boil. He _promised_ me that he would be here for me! He _promised_ me that he would never hurt me! But apparently his promises didn't count for much. For all he had to say against Edward (fuck him, too!) he wasn't any better.

Well, if he didn't want to hang out with me – an opinion everyone seemed to be having – then I didn't want to hang out with him. He could just go screw himself! No, he could go screw Sam and his many minions. That was probably what Sam did anyone. Fucking psychopathic pedophile.

So what did I do after Jake had told me he didn't want to hang out with me? Well, since my temper seemed to be doing its own thing lately – especially since Jake left, and since my encounter with Laurent – I had driven home, pressing The Beast as much as I could. I didn't even batter an eyelash as smoke started to appear from the front. I just stormed out of the car, went to the backyard, and screamed in rage. Taking firewood Charlie had staked out here, I began hurling it at the tree's that lined up to our property. They shattered – the firewood, not the tree's. Though, the tree's did seem to be rather dented and hurt themselves.

After having gone through it all – which were at least fifty pieces (I lost count around the thirtieth piece) – I didn't feel one bit better. Going back into the house – slammed the door so hard it quivered in its frame – I went up to my room, not knowing what to do. That changed when I saw Jake's gaming console resting on my table. The small amount of utter rage I had lost in the backyard came rushing back with vengeance.

I made a split-second decision and picked it up. Pulling out a small box from within my closet, and threw the console into it not too gently. Going through my room, I picked up anything that belonged to Jake – a stray shirt, a school book (biology), a car magazine – all went into the small box as harshly as I could manage. The last thing of Jake's in my room froze me up. It was Jake's guitar… formerly Sarah Black's guitar.

Jake had brought it over a little while back, to try and get me back to listen to music. He couldn't play… I could. We would take it one tone at the time, and slowly I would be able to hear music again. But not anything classic and I doubt I will ever be able to hear classic music again.

Playing on the rustic thing had brought memories of when I had learned to play guitar when I was younger, in one of Renee's many adventures. It had quickly become a hoppy of mine, one I was almost as enthusiastic about as reading. I even remember writing a few silly songs. I had planned on taking my guitar with me to Forks, but had forgotten to pack it. And before I had been able to ask my mother to send it to me, the whole deal with Edward and the Cullen's, and it had all been blissfully forgotten. And then I went zombie for a few months, so not really time there to think of it… or anything else. I had kind of forgotten about it until Jake came up through the driveway with the guitar in his hand, happily announcing to me that we were going cure my phobia of music.

No… The guitar I couldn't hurt. I would deliver it back in one piece… the other items I can't promise will be whole, though. Feeling the rush of anger running through me, I brought the box with me into The Beast, and pushed the car to its max. I didn't know if Jake was still around or not, and, frankly, I could care less at the moment. It was probably for the best that I didn't see him right now: I couldn't promise that I wouldn't do bodily harm to him.

It didn't take long before I was outside the Black's home – a house I had previously thought of as Home more than anywhere else. I pushed those mushy feelings out of my head: mushy wouldn't help me now. And I had already tried with depression. All I was left with was anger and a world of hurt – and I held on to it with all I had. So I wasn't exactly a happy person when I got out of the car – which was pretty evident by the dark scowl on my face.

Knocking on the door, I was surprised it didn't just broke down into splinters. Apparently Billy Black had thought the same thing, because he had the most confused look on his face when he opened the door. That changed into a frown when he saw me.

"Bella, I think Jake has made it-" he started in his angry voice. I didn't care for listening to that bastard anymore – _that_ I had already done for the last few weeks, on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He doesn't want to see me anymore," I cut him off in a small angry yell, leaving no doubt in his mind how angry I was. "And, fuck it! If he can abandon me like Edward did, then I want no part in his pathetic life anyway! Just tell him that for all he said about that bastard Edward, he surely doesn't seem to have any problems mimicking him. In fact, you tell him that what Jacob did was _much_ worse! He _promised_ me he wouldn't hurt me." The look on Billy's face told it all: he had _not_ been expecting this from me. He was expecting the quiet, crying, silent Bella. Well, he didn't exist anymore. Edward stabbed her into an inch from her life, and Jacob finished the job after having played with said knife for months.

"Bella, I'm sure-" Billy tried to reason with me, anguish written in his face. The old Bella would've cared and crumbled. I didn't. I raised my hand to cut him off.

"Billy, I don't care for what you have to say. I just came to drop of all the crap Jacob left at my house," I told him without waver in my voice. I handed him the box and the guitar and turned around to walk away. I had only taken a few steps before I remembered something and turned back. Billy still just sat there stunned. "Oh, sorry, I got this." I reached into the box and took Jacob's gaming console. Looking at it for a second – while seeing the look of confusion on Billy's face out of the corner of my eye – I dropped it on the floor, before stomping as hard as I could on it. It was left in several un-repairable pieces. I looked up at Billy's shocked face, and almost felt like flipping him off. "Tell the bastard to have a nice life."

Driving back home, I didn't feel one bit better than I did driving out. In fact, I felt angrier that I didn't feel less angry. Of course, it didn't help on my anger when The Beast finally stopped working fifty yards from my destination, because I had pushed it so much. So when I got home I was an angry mess that just screamed 'Stay the fuck away from me'. But I didn't scream, and didn't utter a sound. I clenched my jaw, and instead took it out on the front door, which I am pretty sure broke. I didn't stop to check.

What finally led to my burst out was when I tripped over one of the floorboards in my bedroom. I had felt new anger add to my already present one, but didn't focus on it right away because of the surprise of there being a hollow room beneath. I looked into it, and all the anger seemed to seem away of its own accord, despair taking its place. It was the things I had thought Edward had taken with him when they left me: the photo of him, and all my gifts from my eighteenth birthday.

I surge of hurt hit my chest as I thought Edwards name. I guess, with the anger gone, I'm back to being the old Bella. I could already feel the cold take over me again – the cold that Jake had kept away. Why was I not good enough for anyone? First they left me without a goodbye… and now Jake had thrown me out of his life, with no doubt of his thoughts of me. I didn't know which one I cared for most, or hated the worst… they brought with them a world of hurt each. I had barely been able to survive a single world of hurt… I don't know how I'm going to survive now. As I felt myself retract into me once again, going way deeper than I did last time, one last thing I had to do. I heard the phone ring.

Walking downstairs – not even thinking about how I had heard the phone this time, when I normally couldn't hear it from upstairs – I walked over to the phone I answered it.

"Hello?" I said in a voice I didn't recognize.

"Hello. Am I speaking to Isabella Marie Swan? Chief of Police, Charlie Swan's daughter?" I heard from the other end of the phone-cord. I didn't recognize the voice, and didn't care.

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I'm calling with some bad news. Earlier this afternoon, Chief Swan responded to a emergency call of a supermarket being robbed. He was able to catch one of the robbers, but…" she paused, and I could feel irritation push a bit through my despair – which was a bit of a miracle in itself.

"But what?" I asked a bit harshly, not caring for being disturbed in my wallowing.

"Dear, I'm afraid your father has been shot. The partner of the robber your father had placed under arrest…" I didn't hear the rest as I froze and felt numb all over. Slowly, the phone slipped from my fingers – while I was able to hear every single word being said, oddly enough – as I couldn't comprehend what I had just hurt. Charlie, my father, had been shot. Charlie, the unbeatable, unhurt able man who I had lived with for little over a year, had been shot. The father I loved and related to, had died from a gunshot. My father had left me. As had Edward and the Cullens – the despair that came form thinking their names only added to my misery. And Jake had left me.

I started screaming. I couldn't help but scream in despair as I was alone; everyone I had cared about had left me in one way or another. I felt my body tremble, as my vocal cords hurt from my abuse of them. And I kept screaming. I felt hotter than I have ever felt, as my eardrums almost burst from the sound I made. Still, I kept screaming. Pain shot up through my spine, having started close to my tailbone, and spread out across my whole body. But I didn't care: nothing mattered anymore. So I kept screaming.

Somewhere down along the line – and I don't know how long time had passed – I heard voices in my head. That's when I realized that, while I was still lying on the ground, I was no longer human. I was covered in thick, white fur – as far as I could see – and I had paws instead of hands. Still I kept screaming… though, it sounded more like a howl now. I didn't stop. I could hear the voices screaming in my head, and I didn't care. I was too far gone to understand anything. I just kept screaming – or howling.

I lost track of time as I laid there on my living room floor, letting the despair consume me, as I kept howling while ignoring the fire in my throat. The next noticeable thing that happened was that five enourmes men broke down my front door. I didn't care. I just kept screaming. I could faintly see and hear the larger one of them screaming at the other four, while pointing at me and somewhere behind me. And they started to move.

The last thing that I recall before everything going black was noticing that none of them wore any clothes.

* * *

**Jake Point of View**

I felt like the worst scum who had ever walked on this earth. So much so, that I had trouble concentrating on the Pack meeting in the backyard of Sam's and Emily's house. None of them blamed me for it though… Well, Paul most likely blamed me, but he blamed everyone for everything. But the rest of them – Sam, Jared, and Embry –, they all understood. None of them could really imagine how I felt about this – though, with the pack-mind they really didn't have to. And I _had_ been postponing this day for quite a while… and Sam had actually let me.

But I knew I had to do it sooner or later. Sadly, it had to be sooner, rather than later. Only a little over an hour ago, it had happened.

I had just said goodbye – and in no friendly way or uncertain terms, I might add – to the best thing in my life. And for what? For the good of the tribe? For my Pack? Neither of the two options was worth the world of hurt I had put Bells in. I could literally see all the progress the two of us had worked on – both for her to get better, but also the relationship I was sure was going to happen – crumble away from her face, as the horrible words fell from my lips. She had left on the verge of tears, seeming like she had lost all hope in the world. And all for nothing… all because I had no choice.

'_**Even if you think that it wasn't worth it for the good of the Tribe or for the good of the Pack… Isn't it worth it for her to be safe?**_' Sam asked through our linked minds. As he asked, I could see the hurt face of Leah Clearwater as he had to keep secrets for her, and I could see him counting the moments where he had been close to phase with him less than a yard from him. Then I could see him the moment he phased in front of Emily, how one of his paws had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I saw Emily being ripped apart.

I didn't dignify myself to answer him. Because he was right; if I had to stay away from Bella to keep her safe, then I would. If I had only imprinted on her…

'_**Believe or not, Jake,**_' my Alpha continued, '_**I don't wish Bella any harm… And the leeches did a real number on her. She will be better off not knowing about us.**_' And I knew that Sam was… concerned, I guess the words was, for Bella. The picture of him finding her in the forest-floor back in September still hunted the Pack-mind. And I knew that Sam had had trouble sleeping the first couple of nights after.

'_Why the hell would you want to imprint on a pale-faced leech-lover?_' Paul sneered at me, growling in his wolf form in front of me. '_She isn't worth anything. Not even the leeches wanted her!_' I lunged at him. I _hated_ this pack-mind, I _hated_ being a wolf. And I took it out on Paul, because he _dared_ to insult my Bells. Sadly, I had only gotten a single bite into him – his left flank – before Sam stopped us.

'_**ENOUGH! PAUL, JACOB, STEP AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!**_' I felt the Alpha order as it rippled through me, and forced my wolf to follow and submit. I stepped away from Paul, but still tried to burn holes in him with my glare. He stared smugly at me, and I could feel from him that this was what he wanted all along. To antagonize me. It only increased my growling.

'_Dude, calm down,_' it came from Embry beside me. '_I don't agree with Paul, but she is better off. Do you really want her to be stuck here on the reservation with us? Because you know that __**that**__ is going to happen, if she is ever told about the Pack._'

I stopped growling, and instead laid down. Because Embry was right, of course. He had an annoying habit of doing that. Bella was better off… after all, how many times had we talked about where we should go when we both had graduated? It was only with her that I had ever let myself have those thoughts. With her, I had dreamt of Rachel or Rebecca (as impossible as that sounds) growing a consciousness and come home, and take care of dad for a little while. And then I would take with Bella to college. And we would graduate together as best friends (though, I had more thoughts along the line of boyfriend and girlfriend – or maybe even engaged).

But that would never happen now. Not for me, anyway. I was stuck here as a 'Spirit Warrior' of the Quileute tribe, stuck in time, defending my tribe-members from the Cold Ones. But she could still go out into the wide world. She could still go to college. She could still live.

'_I'm sorry it has to be this way for you, Jake_,' Jared said to me. And I could feel from him that he really meant it. I hadn't really known Jared for that long – nor Paul or Sam for that matter –, but he wasn't a bad guy. This wasn't some cult… but it wasn't any good either, in my opinion. I have to say goodbye to anyone not aware of the Secret – Bells and Quil – and we're not even given the option of telling the secret. Only to an imprint, that might never happen. Only a wolf or two had imprinted in each generation, so we had already use up our share with Sam imprinting Emily, and Jared imprinting on Kim.

After that, thoughts – of imprints, Bella, and anything concerning the subject – ran freely in the pack mind for about a minute. After that, Sam deemed that we had to get the meeting back on track. Around the same time I had phased, a new leech had been hanging around Forks and La Push. So far, we had prevented the redheaded bitch from feeding on anyone in the immediate area, but still she returned. And we had no idea why. She had seen us on four occasions so far – three more times than any other leech. She was just evading us like nothing we had ever seen. Some of the moves she pulled off should've been impossible – even for a leech. Trying to catch her was like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands. Of course, she had the advantage of being able to move freely in the 'Veggie Vamps' territory.

'_**Since this leech seems to keep coming back for something, we have to step up our game and stop her. Whatever it is after, we can't let her have it**_.'

'_And how are we able to do that, when the bitch __**knows**__ that we can't go into the Cullen's territory?'_ Paul snarky remarked. '_Every single time we're about to cut her off, she somehow evades us, and runs either out into the ocean, or into their territory_.' The same annoyance and agreement flowed from all the pack members.

'_**Which is why we'll from now on go after her, even if she moves onto the Cullen's land**_,' Sam answered, shocking us all.

'_But what about the treaty?_' it came from Jared. '_Won't they consider it a breach of the treaty if we move onto their land?_'

Sam was about to answer when something happened that none of us had expected. Out of nowhere a new mind joined ours in the pack mind. Though, it was nothing like what new wolves normally feel like – full of anger and rage that had triggered the first phase. No, this mind was pure despair and misery. Every single one of us staggered, Jared and Embry even laying down under the onslaught of emotion. I couldn't catch a coherent thought from the new mind, only the pain, misery and sorrow that filled it completely. And the screaming! If I was a weaker wolf, I would've probably fallen apart by now.

'_What the hell is this!?'_ Paul screamed over the noice, panic evident in his voice. '_I didn't think we had any new wolves right away!?'_

'_Urgh! How can he… What can have made him so…'_ tried to get out, but the bulk of emotions coming from the new wolf prevented him. But we all understood him: What could've happened to this new wolf to make him so… depressed didn't even seem like the word. And the sheer amount of misery and despair he must have felt to make him phase. We didn't even _know_ you could phase from any other emotions other than anger and rage. We were proven wrong.

'_**Do any of you recognize him?**_' Sam asked his alpha voice clear over the noise. '_**Do any of you recognize where he is?**_' As Sam asked the questions, I realized that I unconsciously had tried to distance myself from the new mind. But if we were to help him… I took a deep breath, and 'threw' my mind at the new wolf. I gasped and buckled under the onslaught, vaguely noticing that Embry phased back, followed by Jared a second after. But I could hear him thinking a few words now now… no…

'_It isn't a he! It's a girl!_' I looked at Sam with wide eyes, as he seemed to come to the same conclusion as me.

'_**It doesn't matter is she is a he or a she, we have to help her! Do you recognize her? Or the place she is at?**_' Sam ordered. I threw my mind right back at the female wolves – watching as even Paul had to phase back – and this time I caught what was going on in her mind. It was memories that were going through the female wolf's mind, as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Three memories in particular. I took in a sharp breath as I recognized part of one of them from another point of view, and another one of then completely, also from another point of view.

* * *

_Edward got out of his car when I stepped out of the truck, and came to meet me. He reached to take my book bag from me. That was normal. But he shoved it back onto the seat. That was not normal._

_"Come for a walk with me," he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking my hand._

_I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. This is bad, this is very bad, the voice in my head repeated again and again._

…

_He took a deep breath._

_"Bella, we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option._

…

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

…

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You… don't… want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No."_

_I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz—hard and clear and very deep._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense._

…

_"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

…

_"Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

_"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

_"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

_0-0-0-0-0_

_"What are you doing here, Bella.'" Jacob growled._

_I stared at him in blank astonishment._

_Jacob had changed radically in the last weeks since I'd seen him. The first thing I noticed was his hair—his beautiful hair was all gone, cropped quite short, covering his head with an inky gloss like black satin. The planes of his face seemed to have hardened subtly, tightened… aged. His neck and his shoulders were different, too, thicker somehow. His hands, where they gripped the window frame, looked enormous, with the tendons and veins more prominent under the russet skin. But the physical changes were insignificant._

_It was his expression that made him almost completely unrecognizable. The open, friendly smile was gone like the hair, the warmth in his dark eyes altered to a brooding resentment that was instantly disturbing. There was a darkness in Jacob now. Like my sun had imploded._

_"Jacob?" I whispered._

…

_"What do you want?" Jacob demanded, his expression growing more resentful as he watched the play of emotion across my face._

_"I want to talk to you," I said in a weak voice. I tried to focus, but I was still reeling against the escape of my taboo dream._

_"Go ahead," he hissed through his teeth. His glare was vicious. I'd never seen him look at anyone like that, least of all me. It hurt with a surprising intensity—a physical pain, a stabbing in my head._

_"Alone!" I hissed, and my voice was stronger._

…

_"Let's get this over with," he said in a hard, husky voice._

_I waited. He knew what I wanted._

_"It's not what you think." His voice was abruptly weary. "It's not what I thought—I was way off."_

_"So what is it, then?"_

_He studied my face for a long moment, speculating. The anger never completely left his eyes. "I can't tell you," he finally said._

_My jaw tightened, and I spoke through my teeth. "I thought we were friends."_

_"We were." There was a slight emphasis on the past tense._

_"But you don't need friends anymore," I said sourly. "You have Sam. Isn't that nice—you've always looked up to him so much."_

_"I didn't understand him before."_

_"And now you've seen the light. Hallelujah."_

…

_"Then who should I blame?" I retorted._

_He halfway smiled; it was a bleak, twisted thing._

_"You don't want to hear that."_

_"The hell I don't!" I snapped. "I want to know, and I want to know now."_

_"You're wrong," he snapped back._

_"Don't you dare tell me I'm wrong—I'm not the one who got brainwashed! Tell me now whose fault this all is, if it's not your precious Sam!"_

_"You asked for it," he growled at me, eyes glinting hard. "If you want to blame someone, why don't you point your finger at those filthy, reeking bloodsuckers that you love so much?"_

…

_"I ran into Quil today," I yelled after him._

_He paused midstep, but didn't turn._

_"You remember your friend, Quil? Yeah, he's terrified."_

_Jacob whirled to face me. His expression was pained. "Quil" was all he said._

_"He's worried about you, too. He's freaked out."_

_Jacob stared past me with desperate eyes._

_I goaded him further. "He's frightened that he's next."_

…

_"Go home, Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore."_

_The silly, inconsequential hurt was incredibly potent. The tears welled up again. "Are you… breaking up with me?" The words were all wrong, but they were the best way I could think to phrase what I was asking. After all, what Jake and I had was more than any schoolyard romance. Stronger._

_He barked out a bitter laugh. "Hardly. If that were the case, I'd say 'Let's stay friends.' I can't even say that."_

_"Jacob… why? Sam won't let you have other friends? Please, Jake. You promised. I need you!" The blank emptiness of my life before—before Jacob brought some semblance of reason back into it—reared up and confronted me. Loneliness choked in my throat._

_"I'm sorry, Bella," Jacob said each word distinctly in a cold voice that didn't seem to belong to him._

___0-0-0-0-0_

"_Hello?" I said in a voice I didn't recognize._

"_Hello. Am I speaking to Isabella Marie Swan? Chief of Police, Charlie Swan's daughter?" I heard from the other end of the phone-cord. I didn't recognize the voice, and didn't care._

"_Yes."_

"_Dear, I'm afraid your father has been shot. The partner of the robber your father had placed under arrest…" I didn't hear the rest as I froze and felt numb all over. Slowly, the phone slipped from my fingers_

* * *

'_Bella_,' I gasped out to Sam, who was the only wolf who was still able to stay phased other than me. He looked at me, his eyes even wider than before, if that was possible.

'_**Jake, are you sure? I know it hasn't been easy, but- She's a pale-face! How can she have phased!?'**_

'_I don't know, Sam! But trust me when I say that it's Bells. No one else could have had those memories!_' As I told him this, I pushed the memories through our mind link, and once again his eyes widened.

I didn't wait for him to answer. I phased back on the spot and put on the cutoffs that laid on the grass beside me. I turned around and ran out through the house – for once ignoring Emily – took the keys to the pick-up truck, and ran out front to start it. The rest of the pack was only seconds behind me, but those seconds had been enough for Sam to explain who it was that had phased. Disbelief was written all over their faces. Even Paul seemed to have let go of his usual angry scowl in favor of disbelief.

Sam on the passenger side of the front at the same time as Embry, Jared, and Paul jumped up on the back. As soon as the last of them was on, I pushed the speeder to the max and set off towards Forks and the Swan residence. It was clear that we were heading the right way: we had barely passed the borders of La Push before our enhanced hearing picked up the wallowing sound of Bella as a wolf. And it only became incredible louder as we came closer. Stopping outside Bella's house, I only felt a slight relief that no-one was out on the road wondering what the sound was.

But it was only for a moment. I jumped out of the truck with my pack brothers and burst the door down. I almost broke down in tears of what was in front of me: it was so clear that Bella was in pain (if the pack mind hadn't been enough to convince). In snow white fur, she laid in the ruined living room as a horse-sized wolf, howling away in pain. She didn't even seem to register that we were here.

"Paul, Embry! Go outside and make sure that no-one is out there!" Sam ordered us over the sound of Bella's howling. "When we have a go, Jared, Jacob and I will carry her out onto the pickup – we'll cover her with a blanket – and we'll drive her down to La Push. She can stay at my house for now! Go!"

And we burst into action. It was a bit of a job to carry such a large wolf in human form. I was just grateful that we were stronger than humans, else this would've been impossible. Just as we were about to take her out into the pickup truck, her howls trailed off. Panic shot through me, as I feared the worst. But after only a second of looking at her, it was evident that she had only exhausted herself.

Hopefully we could talk once she woke up again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** As you can see, it isn't quite like 'Spirit' started. But I don't think it's any less good for that reason. I will try to write the new chapters as soon as I can, but as I have a deadline for 'The Red Tempest of Konoha' coming up on Sunday, and I have other plans for the weekend, I will most likely first be on Wednesday next week I have time to write it.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own recognizable characters or locations from the Twilight Saga. The Twilight Saga and universe was created by Stephenie Meyer, and thus she owns everything in it. The only thing I own is the small alterations in the storyline. ****Enjoy & Review!**

**Luparum – "of [the] (she)wolves"**

* * *

**Summary:** Bella doesn't fare well after having been abandoned by Edward and her vampire family, and later abandoned by her personal sun and best friend Jacob. It doesn't get better when she finds out that Charlie has been shot on the job, and the stress and weight of everything makes her phase in her living room. Was Charlie really her father? Is anything she is told true? Starts in NM. Jacob/Bella.

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm surprised by the response this story got. So many have set this story on follow, favorite, and reviewed, and the story only has one chapter, and less than ten-thousand words. I like it. So to everyone who have done so; thank you for showing interest in this story.

If you really like this story – and you are open-minded to OC – I would really love it if you would also like to take a peak on my other Twilight fanfic (Jacob/OC) 'The Smile on Her Lips'. Now, no more talk of other stories; onto chapter two!

**Chapter 2:** Tears

* * *

**Jacob Point of View**

"What do you think is wrong with her?"

I spun around and growled dangerously low at Jared, who had asked the question. His eyes widened and he backed up a few steps, his hands up in surrender and to assure me that he wasn't out to get trouble.

"Oh, seriously Jake," Embry almost scolded as he watched how I acted. "Jared didn't mean anything by it, but she has been like that for two days now. I know how much you blame yourself for it, but it couldn't be helped. Now, stop acting like a injured pup!" I looked at Embry with surprise: he rarely got this confrontational. Sure, he wasn't as shy as he had been before he phased, but he was by far the most docile of the pack.

"Sorry," I said and lowered my eyes to Bella's near catatonic form. "It's just hard, you know… to see her in so much pain." I looked up at Embry and Jared with tears in my eyes. "Can you imagine how she must feel? How she must have felt phasing? You all know that only so much can be relayed through the link we have…"

Jared sighed. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, I shouldn't have said it like that… I might not love her like you do. Slash that; I don't love her at all. I don't know her. But she is Pack, and she is hurting… And to have phased by those emotions instead of anger… it's simply horrible."¨

All three of us settled with looking at wolf-Bella with worry and pity. Since they had found her howling at her house, they hadn't really seen any reactions from her. She just kind of… laid there. She would breathe, and slurp up the small amounts of water that was brought to her. But she wouldn't eat. She wouldn't even open her eyes… What was weirder was her mind: while the rest of us were phased, we could still 'feel' that she was there, but nothing else. It was like that her whole conscious mind was either blocked off, or simply not there. I believed it to be the first; her _whole_ mind was like looking deeply into Sam's – the Alpha's – mind. There were places where we simply couldn't be.

Paul had made some scathing comments about Bella being broken leech-leftovers. The reaction had been quite a surprise to me. Of course I had lunged at the insensitive idiot, but so had Embry, and Jared had growled deeply. Safe to say, Paul hadn't made any more jabs towards the white wolf.

But even as he made that comment, we could all see he was worried about the new wolf. As Jared had said; _Bella is Pack_.

"Jake, come on. Let's get something to eat," Embry said to me dejectively. I looked up from Bella's form to see Jared had already entered Sam's house. "We can't help her right now, anyway. The best you can do for her is get something to eat, and go home and sleep."

"But what if she wakes? What if she-"

"Then Sam will call you," Embry insisted.

"But-" I tried, but was interrupted by my friend again.

"Jake," he said a bit more harshly. "I didn't want to say this, but you have to take into consideration that she may not want to see you when she comes back to us." He held up his hand to stop me from giving an angry remark. Why wouldn't she want to see me!? He explained. "From what we saw in her mind, it was the memories of that leech leaving her, you leaving her, and her getting told the Chief was getting shot that made her phase. If she comes to, she may have a relapse if she sees you before things have been explained to her."

I looked brokenly at him. "I just love her so much, you know…"

He gave me a small smile. "Come on. Let's get something to eat before Jared and Sam has devoured it all."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "Like Emily would let them." It was said as a joke, trying to lighten the atmosphere. It didn't really work; the whole Pack had been sick with worry since Bella arrived. Emily included. Of course Sam wouldn't let her near Bella since she was a new wolf – not after what he did to her – but that didn't stop her from sitting out on the back-porch whenever she had time and watch over the large white wolf.

We walked in through the backdoor and were hit with full force by the aroma of Emily's cooking. Our stomachs began rumbling immediately, momentarily taking over our minds. For me that lasted all of two seconds, before my mind was back on worrying for Bella. Looking at Embry I saw the concern return to his face only half a second after me.

"Is there any change?" Emily asked in concern. She was standing with a plate in her hands, full of muffins – from the steam coming off them, it was clear they were fresh out of the oven, and the source of the strongest aroma. Her face was wrinkled in worry, the eyes that were normally full of care and tenderness, was full of concern.

"No," I said somberly. Emily had really known the second she saw our – but especially my – expressions, but she had asked anyway… _just in case_. The whole Pack knew that if anyone saw any change, it would be the first thing one our lips.

Emily's face faltered. "Oh…" she stood there for a few seconds, just looking at us. Slowly she spurred into action again: she walked over to the table where Jared sat, and put the muffins in the small basket located at the middle of the table. She turned back to us, "Eat. You know they're best served warm." With that she went back to the kitchen table where she had a muffin saved for herself. Leaning up off the counter, she slowly nibbled to the muffin, taking a break before she started the next batch of food.

As Embry and I sat at the table, I tried to imagine how hard it was for Emily. I mean, I know I had it hard, with the girl I loved being comatose and all that. But I _think_ Emily might have it harder.

Emily was the pack-mother. She praised us, she scolded us, and she took care of us. She was there for each and every member of the pack – even Paul, who were obnoxious to _everyone_, treated her nice (for Paul, anyway), since he knew she would always be there. And now, with Bella being a wolf, she was Emily's responsibility (in Emily's eyes)… but she had no way to help my girl. None of us had any idea how to help Bella. That affected us all, and Emily felt that… which only increased her worry.

I honestly don't know how the Pack would be today, if she hadn't been there for Sam and everybody after him, from near the start. One thing was for sure; the Pack would be radically different.

"Where is Sam?" Embry asked with his mouth full of his fourth muffin. Emily glared disapprovingly at him, and he swallowed and gave her an apologetic look. She nodded satisfied that her message had been heard, and started on something else in the kitchen. I didn't know what it was, but I was sure it was delicious. And in the rare event that it wasn't… yeah, the Pack would eat it anyway.

"His out taking over patrol from Paul," Jared answered, making sure he didn't have food in his mouth as he did. He turned to look at me, "He told me to make sure you go home and get some rest…"

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. I was not happy about leaving Bella at all.

"… and to tell you that we can't keep that Bella phased from the Elders anymore," he added in a lower tone of voice. He expected this to upset me. And it did.

"Why!?" I shouted at him, my body shooting off and making the chair I had sat on scooting across the room. With me still being a new wolf, only weeks older than Bells, my body began trembling slightly at the strong emotion of anger. "Why can't we keep it from _them_ for longer!? You know that they will want to see her, and ask her questions when they find out a _white girl_ has phased! Do you have any idea how much it will upset Bells, if the first thing that is said to her when she comes back, is 'why?'!?"

"Jake, dude, calm down!" Embry told me as he stood up in front of me. It took me exactly one second to find out why; he was standing between me and Emily… Emily who's heart was racing, and who was as far up the opposite wall as was possible. I felt a pang of guilt right away when I saw her frightened face.

Taking a few – or a dozen – deep breaths to calm myself, I sat down at the table again. "Sorry Emily…"

"I-it's all right, Jacob," Emily said to me in a kind but shaky voice. "I know you can't help it."

Still slightly wary of the young wolf – me – at the table, Emily went back to work in the kitchen. I winced as I realized it was probably because of wolves like me that Sam didn't let Emily close to Bella. She hadn't been allowed close to me for eight days after I phased back either… and Sam still didn't want me alone in the same room as his mate.

I could see it was as much for Emily as it was for Sam. I didn't ever want to see Emily look like that at me like that again. The young woman was the closest thing I had had to a mother since my mom died… I liked that feeling. I didn't want anything to hurt her… I didn't want to lose another mom-figure.

"The reason Sam has decided to tell the Elders is because they've started to suspect something is going," Jared explained to me, getting my mind back to why I had had a small outburst. "Well, I don't know about Harry or Billy, but Old Quil is definitely starting to suspect something. And that means it won't be long until your dad and Harry knows."

I didn't answer, but just sat in my seat trembling slightly – and wincing when I saw Emily tense up. Embry put a firm hand on my shoulder, and it calmed me. I shot him a thankful smile and look.

"Jake, even if we have to tell them about Bella, I agree with you. She doesn't deserve to be bombarded with questions she most likely have no answers to, from the moment that she comes back." Embry's voice did not waver, and it calmed me more. The Beta of the Pack nodded.

"Em is right. I told Sam something like that, and he agreed wholeheartedly," Jared assured me, calming me further. "Sam will tell them, in no uncertain terms, that they will not see Bella before he allows it."

"That's good…" I said, slumping back in the chair. It was moments like this that I felt how tired I was. I had barely slept since we found Bella – and I had had a patrol just before that. I didn't like leaving Bella, no, but I _did_ look forward to have a good night's sleep. But Bella would be all alone… I looked up at my brothers again, who were already once again stuffing their faces with Emily's muffin. "Someone will stay here at all times, right? Stay here with Bella?"

Jared swallowed. "Of course. She is Pack." Right. She _was_ Pack. It was something I had to get used to again, after having been told that I needed to cut her out of my life for years, months at the least. And which I did… which was part of the trigger for her to phase…

The door smacking open snapped my eyes up. A filthy Paul, covered in dirt, branches, and leaves, walked into the house. Paul didn't even glance at us; he headed straight for the table, a hungry and exhausted look on his face. Once he reached it however, he saw that there were only two muffins left in the basket – enough for a normal person perhaps, but not a phasing werewolf.

"Who the hell ate all the food!?" he exclaimed, glaring at Embry who was in the middle of swallowing the last half of a muffin.

"Relax Paul. We saved you some," Jared told him a grin, shoving the basket with a single muffin towards him.

"There's barely anything in it you asshole!" Paul was yelling now. But he wasn't close to phasing… I couldn't wait till I had enough control to be angry, and not phase.

Embry was about to say something when Emily beat him to it.

"Paul, just sit down and eat the muffins. I'm making pies, and they should be done soon enough." Emily turned around with her stern 'mom look' on her face (alongside some leftover flour from the pies), and hands on her hips. Paul shot a glare at Embry, Jared and me, but sat down and ate the last muffin. "And Jake, get home and get some sleep. I know you're worried about Bella, but you won't help her if you pass out from exhaustion."

"All right, all right, I'm going," I said with a smile. I turned a bit somber and looked at Emily. "Look after her, will you?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Now; shoo!"

* * *

My body relaxed a tiny bit as I closed the front door to my home, and the familiar scent of 'my domain' entered my nose. It only lasted three seconds, though, as the scent of my father was also there. And with my dad's scent recognized, I located his heartbeat and the sound of his wheelchair moving a fraction of a second after.

My eyes locked on his as he rolled out of the hallway. Anger and resentment towards him welled up inside me, as it had done every time I had seen him since I phased. Yes; I was still very much angry that he didn't tell me about turning into a freaking wolf! And his excuse! 'It's a tradition that the wolves is only told after they phased the first time'. Seriously! We live in the twenty-first century.

But I still loved him. And I could see he had been worried about me… Why else would he be up and ready at one a.m.? I felt guilt again. I had been away for more than forty-eight hours, and I hadn't phoned him a single time. And that was after I knew from Bella's memories that my dad's best friend, and my best friends dad, had been shot. Urgh, I was a horrible son.

"Jacob? Are you all right? Has something happened?" he asked, wheeling over to me and checked my visible body for injuries. He of all knew how fast we healed, but it warmed my heart that he cared so much. And of course he cared; he was my dad. It was just hard to remember sometimes, when you were filled with anger and resentment.

"You can say that," I answered vaguely. I walked over to the couch and fell down on it. I winced as I heard it creak – I was still getting used to my new weight among other things. "Just not in the way you imagine." I felt tears well up in my eyes again, at the thought of how much hurt Bella had been in – and was in.

He wheeled himself over beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. A comforting act I gladly accepted. "Talk to me, son."

My tears spilled at last. With that simple statement he had made it clear that I talked to my dad, and not Elder Black. I didn't doubt that I would talk to Elder Black later, once I had told him what had happened, but I was so relieved that he was my dad first. I leaned into him and cried my heart out, cried out all the tears I had held back since I phased. I cried for my own hurt. I cried for when I couldn't talk to Bella. I cried for when I had to hurt Bella. I cried for the frustration I had felt after hurting Bella. I cried for Bella's hurt. I cried, and I cried, and I cried. And my dad sat in his wheelchair, hugging my head to his chest, running his hand soothing through my hair.

"Bella phased," I finally choked out after about ten full minutes of crying. My head was pounding from all the crying I had done… but I felt better. And I knew that the pounding would be gone within minutes, with the werewolf healing and all.

Dad did respond right away, but I knew he had heard me; his hand still in my hair, mid-stroke. After five seconds, he forced my head from his chest – or more like I felt him trying to move me, and I let him – and looked me straight in the eyes. They were filled with shock.

"Are… are you sure, son?"

"Yeah, pretty sure," I scoffed. I couldn't help but be a bit sarcastic… it was hard not to be sure after what the Pack had been through the last two days. "It's pretty hard to miss, her being a horse-sized white wolf." I saw dad tense up like Emily had, though to a lesser extent. Yeah, he knew he was dealing with a new wolf, and that he shouldn't upset me. "Sorry."

"When?"

"She phased two days ago," I answered.

"Why hasn't the council heard of it yet, then?" dad asked as he frowned.

"Because… dad… her phasing, it was horrible," I shuddered, and he put a hand on my shoulder again. I shot him a grateful look. "I didn't know she was in so much pain. Dad," I said while looking him straight in the eye. "Dad, she didn't phase from anger. She phased from dread, and despair, and misery. She phased while we had a pack meeting, and the sheer amount of her emotions forced Embry, Jared, and Paul to phase back."

Dad's eyes widened. "But… is she okay?" Jake shook his head, as tears again filled his eyes. "Jake, please talk to me."

"Dad, I don't know what's wrong with her," I huffed out, repeating Jared's concern from earlier. "We found her at her house just after she had been told Charlie had been shot. She was lying on the living room floor howling in pain. And then she just stopped… She hasn't really woken since then. She hasn't eaten at all since she phased, and she has barely had enough water. It's like she is on auto-pilot, and everything that requires the slightest bit of effort simply doesn't work."

"Where is she now?"

I looked harshly at him. "None of the elders will be allowed to see her."

Dad frowned. "Jake, that is not you decision-"

"The hell it is!" I said and jumped up from my seat on the couch. I could feel myself tremble uncontrollably and walked over to the corner. Phasing away from my dad, and with one arm across my chest and the other clenching the bridge of my nose, I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. When I believed I was calm enough I turned towards _Elder Black_ with a stony face.

"Bella is Pack, and she is not well. We will care for her until she gets better – she will _not_ wake up, or whatever, and be phased with three old bags, screaming questions at her. You can ask those questions once she is well enough, and not a moment sooner!"

I didn't wait for his answer. I wasn't sure I could keep from phasing if I heard him disagree with me, so I stormed over to my room and slammed the door. That should warn him enough not to mess with me right now. Waiting a minute I calmed myself as I listened for my father. He was still sitting at the same spot two minutes later. Five minutes passed since my statement before he moved… over to where I knew the phone was. Yes, seconds later I sound of him hitting the numbers on it, and then I heard the calling tone.

"Harry, it's Billy."

I didn't listen for any more than that. I walked over to my bed and threw myself at it. I had barely hit the sheets before I was sleeping deeply.

* * *

'_Jake, come on! I'll race you to the cliffs,'_ _my Bells grinned at me in her wolf form. She was so beautiful! Of course she was the same color as she had been when she first phased, but her coat was much shorter now – though still longer than the rest of the Pack's. It was almost shiny, and I knew that if I calmed my hands… or paws, whatever… though it, it would feel like silk. The only part of her that wasn't as pale as newly fallen, pure snow was an area on her right 'wrist'. It had to crescent forms facing each other in a deep red, almost brown color. But it didn't mare her beauty._

"_I won't let you beat me again, Bells," I shot back at her, getting ready for the race._

_She laughed at me that beautiful and carefree laugh. "That's what you say __**every**__ time. Ready? Go!"_

_We both shot off as bullets, and would be mere blurs to anyone who watched that wasn't wolf or vampire. The joy and amusement flowed freely between us in our mind-link, as we dodged trees and stumps. Our ear perched when we caught the sound of the river we were approaching. I threw Bells a wolfy grin, and she returned it. We sped up._

_Had it been anyone else I had been racing I wouldn't even think about doing this. But if I wanted any chance of winning, I had to. After all, Bella had done it since our first race._

_If we hadn't raced on this route before, it would almost be a shock for me as the trees suddenly gave away for the rock-terrain which was around the large river. We didn't slow down, but prepared to jump._

_I got closer to the gorge. Ten feet. Five feet. Three feet. Two feet. One foot._

_And I jumped, my wolf body knowing how to stretch and bend my many muscles instinctively. I felt the wind run through my fur and I couldn't help but revel in this feeling. I could see and hear the river running below me, many, many meters below. And I saw the other riverbank get closer. But before I could land there something massive hit my side. I instinctively knew that it wasn't an attack – and the scent that followed only proved me right. I caught a glance of white fur before I hit the water along with Bella._

_Breaking the surface again, I arrived to the beautiful sight of my Bells naked, standing on the edge of the river, laughing so beautifully. I phased back to human, and stalked towards her. Before I could do anything about it however, a mischievous and lustful smile spread on Bella's lips that make me freeze. That was all she needed; she jumped me and attacked my lips with hers feverously._

_I fell backwards and landed just short of the bank. I didn't care. I ignored the water as it lapped around us: all that mattered was the beautiful woman currently on my chest. I tentatively stroke her lower lip with my tongue, and she instantly let me in. As our tongue wrestled I could feel myself harden – something my Bells was sure to feel as well. But she didn't stop._

_After another couple of minutes of making out with, she retracted. I almost whimpered at the loss of contact, but it got caught in my throat as I saw her eyes; they were filled to the brim with love and adoration._

"_Jake, I-"_

* * *

I bolted up in bed and I instantly began to curse for the dream to be interrupted where it was, I briefly wondered what had woken me up – and then I heard another urgent howl. That was Sam's howl… Sam who was patrolling right now. The red-headed leech!

I jumped out of bed and bolted out of my room, heading for the front door, all the while getting my cutoffs off. I had barely left the house before I phased. My mind instantly joined Sam's and Paul's in the pack-mind, and Jared's mind alongside Embry's mind joined ours only seconds later.

'_**It's the redhead! She's back!**_' Sam said. I ran as fast as I could toward where he and Paul was – where they were chasing the redhead. She kept getting out of their grasp, as usual. But this time it would end differently! This time I would rip the head off her fucking shoulders!

'_Too true,_' Embry agreed on my thoughts. He was currently imagining setting her fiery red hair on fire, and dance around it as she burned to ashes.

'_Concentrate! Don't lose focus from chasing her, or neither of you will have a chance to do what you want!_' Jared shot in wisely. He had already caught up with Sam and Paul.

'_All right, all right. Let's kill this bitch!_' I said, as I jumped out form a bush, and were mere _inches_ from her arm. She twisted out of the way. '_Damn it!_' And then she fucking _grinned_ at me.

"Too slow, puppy," she said tauntingly. She raced off towards the Cullen's land. Embry joined us just before we hit the border. The leech slowed down as soon as she crossed… and we followed. Pure surprise showed as she had to twist and turn to avoid getting ripped to shreds by Paul and Jared. I jumped in from above, closing on her head… and she did one of those moves that shouldn't be possible.

One moment the bitch was caught between _three_ wolves, the next she was standing and taunting us ten feet away, before taking off towards the ocean.

'_**FUCK!**__ How does she do that!?"_´Paul raged. I didn't blame him; I was pissed as well; that move should have been physically impossible!

'_**It doesn't matter right now! She's getting away!**_' it came from Sam.

We chased her again, but she didn't let her guard down. It was clear she had been surprised that we had entered the Cullen's land – and now that she knew, she wouldn't use that again. If she couldn't' escape into the Veggie Vamps territory, she would escape into the ocean. We got a few chances, but none of us touched her.

And then she jumped form the cliff, and into the cold waters. Fucking corpse.

'_Victoria_!' Bella's voice gasped in the pack mind, surprising us all. I felt a great sense of relief emanating from all of us… which was quickly replaced with confusion when we felt the intense fear that gripped Bella's mind at the thought of the redheaded leech. Did she know her? Was she a friend of the Cullens?

The pack got our answer – partially – as we got glimpses of memories from Bella. The Cullen's in a meadow… playing baseball ('_What the…_' it had come from Embry). Three red-eyed vampires arriving. Then it shifted to Bella driving in a car with the pixie vampire, while fear gripped her. Then it was Bella in a hotel room standing in front of the pixie vampire, and 'I'm in pain' vampire, while the pixie was drawing… a ballet studio? It shifted again to the ballet studio, with the blond-haired leech leaning over Bella… and biting her wrist!

Angry growls erupted from myself and my brothers. But before we could ask my Bella what it all was about, she popped back to human. She had phased back! I looked pleadingly at Sam.

'_**Embry, Paul, do a quick sweep of the res to make sure she hasn't come back ashore. Jared and Jacob, come with me. We have a lot to talk to Bella about**_,' Sam ordered. We spurred into action in less than a second.

As we ran back Embry reminded me of what he had told me. Bella might not want to see me… I knew that. But I had to be close. I wouldn't go in with Sam and Jared… I would stay outside. And if she asked for me, I would be there in a fraction of a second.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And chapter two is done. I hope you liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will be in Bella Point of View.

Reviews make for a very happy Rebel!

Until Next Time :)


	3. Waking

**Disclaimer: I do not own recognizable characters or locations from the Twilight Saga. The Twilight Saga and universe was created by Stephenie Meyer, and thus she owns everything in it. The only thing I own is the small alterations in the storyline. ****Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Luparum – "of [the] (she)wolves"**

**Summary:** Bella doesn't fare well after having been abandoned by Edward and her vampire family, and later abandoned by her personal sun and best friend Jacob. It doesn't get better when she finds out that Charlie has been shot on the job, and the stress and weight of everything makes her phase in her living room. Was Charlie really her father? Is anything she is told true? Starts in NM. Jacob/Bella.

**Author's Note:** I'm overwhelmed by the response this story has gotten so far. I mean, I'm barely at 11k words, and it already has 29 reviews, along with a ton of followers and favorites. It's never something I expected, so thank you! Let's just hope I can live up to your expectations ;)

There haven't been many questions in the reviews, and the ones there have been are pretty similar: Did Jacob imprint on Bella? And will Bella imprint on Jacob? The first question is kind of answered in the Jake part of chapter 1: Jacob _haven't_ imprinted on Bella at the moment. But imprinting is a mysterious thing, and we don't know a lot about it… As for if Bella will imprint on Jake – I guess you will find out soon enough.

Well, on to the chapter now! Read and review!

**Chapter 3:** Waking

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

I felt numb. Absolutely, and completely numb. It was as if I was in a haze, waiting for a breeze to clear it – a breeze that would never come. I was vaguely aware that I wasn't in my own house anymore. In fact, I wasn't in a house at all. I was in a yard of some sort. But how did I get here? Oh, right… the five large naked men must've take me. I guess that's as good a way to end as any; as a toy for some drug users.

Even when I thought like that, something told me that they would never do that. I knew they were taking care of me. I couldn't move by myself, no matter how much I wanted to. So they brought me water and food. I could only manage to drink the water – barely. I couldn't, and still can't, imagine getting food down my throat. I would surely throw it right back up within seconds.

Because I was alone.

I also had this funny out-of-body feeling, and not-so-out-of-body feeling. I _knew_ that I was here in the yard, but I got this images – sometimes multiple at the time – of running through the forest, sniffing the ground… you know, dog stuff. The images were always accompanied by these mumbling voices that I couldn't quite make out. Sometimes I could hear snippets: they were saying things about everything between heaven and earth. And this was how it had been since I slipped into this 'state'.

I was prepared to drift off to sleep once again (though, it wasn't if I could see a difference between my awaken and sleeping states) when all hell broke loose. The images that usually drifted in and out of my consciousness were normally only one or two in numbers. But now five popped into existence in less than a minute – and they were _active_, and they were yelling, not muttering. I couldn't make sense of them all… I heard_ everything_ they were speaking about. I knew I should probably shy away from it, and I was just about to… when I heard a familiar voice. I couldn't quite put where I had heard it before, but I felt safe with it.

I didn't need to think about it: with all my might I clung to it like my life depended on it. I tried to get closer to it – which is crazy, since it was a _voice in my head!_ … but then again, that's not a new thing, I was instantly greeted by the image of 'the voice' running through the forest… with wolves? The voices were horse-sized wolves? Well, why not… The wolves were chasing something, but I couldn't quite catch sight of it. I got annoyed by that fact. What was it that was so important that all the wolves had to wake me from my slumber? What was it that had them so agitated?

When I finally saw what they were chasing, I wished I hadn't. Her orange hair was brighter than I'd remembered, more like a flame. There was no wind here, but the fire around her face seemed to shimmer slightly, as if it were alive. She was grinning and laughing, taunting the wolves as she danced around their ferocious and animalistic attacks. It was the first time I heard her talk – after all, it had been James that had talked in the field were… _they_ played baseball. I had heard Laurent's voice later when he came to warn _them_ about James' plan, and more recently when he tried to kill me. But never had I heard her voice. Now that I heard it, I couldn't help but think that it didn't belong to that body. It belonged to blond curls and pink bubblegum, not witchy orange hair and fiery crimson eyes.

But that was only a fraction of my mind that focused on that. For the first time in what felt like ages, my heartbeat picked up from its coma-like state, all the while my senses heightened to levels they had never had been on before. And I was aware: I was in a backyard of a house I did recognize… and I was a wolf too!? That added to the panic I was already feeling.

I got distracted momentarily by the most bizarre sound… a sound that I had only heard a few times before as I was pressed up against Jake (pain shot through me as I thought of the friend of abandoned me) in one of his large hugs. The sound of a heartbeat. But that couldn't be right, could it? Was I really hearing two sets of heartbeats that were inside? I looked in through the window and saw a young girl look back at me, her eyes widened as they reached mine.

"Emily! She's awake!" I heard her say as clear as if she was right beside me. But I didn't concentrate on that right now. As fast as I had been distracted by the heightened senses, as fast I focused on the chase again. I felt as every barrier I had unintentionally built crumble, as I saw the person the _other_ wolves were chasing jumped off a cliff, her fiery hair drowning in the waves.

'_Victoria!_' I finally tried to gasp out. But I had forgotten I was a wolf. Instead it came out as a whimper. The voices all focused on me as if they were hearing me for the first time… and somehow I knew they watched the memories I was living through again. The fear from the memories, added to the fear of seeing Victoria again, added with the fear of finding out you were a wolf… it was too much. I felt myself shake and stretch.

In a blink of an eye I was human again. And I was naked. I was naked in a backyard of a house I didn't know, retching on the lawn. Not because much was coming out – mostly discolored water. And I couldn't stop. I began sobbing as my stomach tried to throw up what wasn't there, while my body shook in fear. Not only was I alone – Edward, Jake, and Charlie having left me –, but Laurent and Victoria was still out there. Victoria who wanted to kill me, because my vampire family had killed James.

I heard the door to the house open, followed by the breathing and accompanied heartbeats of two persons stepping out. There was a sharp intake of breath before hurried steps walked over to me. And I felt a blanket being thrown over my naked body, which I didn't know if I liked… it was too hot. That was an unfamiliar feeling for me – for as long while I have been too _cold_, not hot. But I was grateful that I wasn't so exposed.

"Bella? Are you all right?" a melodic voice seeped in concern asked me from right beside me. Wow, that was loud. Did she need to yell it? Still shaking I looked up into the dark brown eyes of a beautiful young woman – but no the one I had seen in the window. She was Native American; that much became clear on first sight. And since I doubted – or rather hoped – that I had been transported very far, that must mean that she was Quileute. But that didn't mean that I recognized her. It was impossible that I would have forgotten her: she wasn't the kind of person you just forgot.

She was a beautiful young woman with exotic good looks, and satiny copper skin and glossy black hair of the Quileute Tribe. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, vivid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, while another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace. She was looking at me with so much concern and worry, and I didn't understand why. I was a stranger to her… wasn't I?

"Bella?" she asked again. "Can you speak?" I just sat there, still shaking from fear, and looked at her. I finally decided to try and say 'yes', but instead my stomach convulsed and I tried to retch again. Instead of shying away as any other sane person would do, this young woman scooted closer to me and put her arm – which oddly enough seemed a bit cool – around my shoulder, and tightened it. "Oh you poor thing."

"Emily, maybe we should get back inside. Then Bella can get something to eat… she doesn't look good." I looked up as the other girl spoke. This was the one I had seen in the window.

At first glance she wasn't beautiful – not in the traditional way, anyway. Mind you, she wasn't ugly at all, but her face was wide, her cheekbones the most prominent feature, with eyes that was too small to balance them out. Her nose and mouth were both very broad, and her black hair was thing and almost wispy-looking in the wind. But… her skin was far from ugly; in the light of the setting sun t looked like russet-colored silk, and I couldn't help but feel envy at the perfect shape of her lips and how white her teeth looked while they were against them. Her long eyelashes were also the likes girls envied – they were long enough that they brushed her cheek when she looked down.

"Right. The Pack should be back soon, anyhow… Come on Bella, let's go inside," the woman kneeling next to me, Emily, told me. I didn't have any power or will to resist her, so I just let her lead me into the house, where she sat me down at a chair in front of a table. A second later a plate was put in front of me with a muffin on it. "Eat," Emily told me with begging eyes. "You'll feel better."

But I couldn't eat. I just sat on the chair, shivering, as I looked around the small house I had been let into. By the looks of it, I guessed that I must be sitting in the front room. It was much like Jake's- Much like Billy's place: mostly kitchen. Emily's kitchen – because I was sure it was hers, by how at ease she was in it – was a friendly place, bright with white cupboards and pale wooden floorboards. On the little round table I was seated at, a cracked blue-and-white china pitcher was overflowing with wildflowers. Emily was mixing a humongous batch of eggs, several dozen, in a big yellow bowl. She had the sleeves of her lavender shirt pushed up, and I could see that the scars extended all the way down her arm to the back of her right hand. I couldn't help but wonder what she had experienced that could cause that.

I felt my stomach act up again, and I quickly squeezed my eyes shut, determined not to retch-but-not-retch again. Shivering violently again, I put my hands around my chest as if it would help. It didn't. I tried to start breathing in deeply – and getting assaulted with enhances scents, and scents I had never been able to pick up before – to try and see if _that_ would calm my stomach down. It did. It helped slowly but surely, so I continued.

"Will she be all right?" I heard Kim whisper from the kitchen. It was clear by the sound and tone of her voice that it was a whisper, but again I could hear it very clearly. I preferred the whispering over the talking that sounded like yelling. I was hurting enough as it was.

"I don't know…" Emily answered, worry still lacing her voice. She didn't bother whispering, but she spoke softly. "She won't be if she doesn't start eating soon. She hasn't eaten since she phased. The others almost couldn't stop eating the first few days…" She paused while I wondered what 'phasing' was. "According to Jake she was already dangerously thin before… With her metabolism being sky high now, if she doesn't eat soon, she will die of starvation."

Even as I heard how close I was to dying, I couldn't find it in myself to care. I was alone. I had no one to live for. Edward and Alice and all the Cullens had left me for a life without a human pet. Jacob had left me for Sam and his gang. Charlie had died. Renee had Phil. I had no one. It would be easier to just die… dying was easy. Just stop eating, that couldn't be too hard, could it? I had barely eaten since the Cullens had left, so stopping completely shouldn't be too much of a hassle. And it only had to be for a few days more, then it would be over.

My suicidal thoughts were set on hold momentarily, as my attention was drawn elsewhere. Someone was approaching. Five someones were approaching. I could hear their heartbeats. But they weren't like Emily's or Kim's heartbeats. They were… stronger – more forceful. And they sounded relaxed, almost. Like it was the easiest thing to pump the blood around the body – and that was while I could hear five sets of heavy footsteps running. Was this 'The Pack' that Emily had mentioned out back?

"Oh, they're here," Kim said as her eyes lit up. By the time Kim had noticed them, I had been tracking them for almost a minute. Two second later the front door burst open and four large half-naked men walked in the door. I frowned mentally; hadn't there been five heartbeats? I listened again, and was somehow relieved when my new heightened senses hadn't betrayed me: the fifth heartbeat was still outside standing completely still. As soon as I had confirmed that, my focus was returned to the men in front of me. As my eyes fell on the one in the front that took the lead I froze. My eyes widened, and I could feel and hear my heartbeat pick up.

In front of me was standing none other than Sam Uley. Which, of course, meant that the three other boys must be Jared Cameron, Paul Lahote, and Embry Call. But where was Jake? I thought he had joined Sam's gang. I thought that was why he had cut me off. I thought that was why he had abandoned me. I put two and two together; Jake was standing outside. Hurt welled up inside of me… was he really so tired, so disgusted with me, that he didn't even want to be in the same room as me?

I looked Sam in the eyes, and was scared of worry and concern being present in them instead of the indifference I had normally seen. The same worry and concern that was in Emily's eyes. Looking the other three boys – because now that I knew who they were, I knew they weren't men… even if they looked like it – in the eyes, I saw the same: worry and concern. Even Paul, loud obnoxious 'lady's man' Paul Lahote, had worry in his eyes. I got scared. I tightened the blanket around me, suddenly acutely aware how naked I was under it. Was that why I was here?

"Bella, it's so good to see you're awake," Sam said to me relieved. "You've given us quite the scare." I just stared at him for a few seconds without doing anything. Then I got mad – well and truly off the rockers.

"_I've_ given you a scare?" I asked in a dangerously low voice. It hurt when I talked. But that's to be expected when you haven't spoken in, what, two days, after having screamed at the top of your lungs for hours. But I didn't care; I was mad – the same kind of mad that I had been on and off for weeks now, the same kind of mad that made me drop of Jake's stuff at his house. "Are you serious!?"

"Of course," Sam said confused. "You haven't really been yourself these past few days." I laughed at him – not a sweet laugh, no, but a mocking 'you can't be serious' laugh.

"What the hell is your problem leech-lover!?" Paul sneered at me, the concern gone and replaced with an angry scowl I normally saw him with. Good. That was something normal.

"With how much you watched Jake, it shouldn't come as a surprise to you that 'I haven't been myself'," I sneered at them. "I haven't been myself since my boyfriend broke up with me in the middle of the woods! But you know that, don't you Sam?" I looked directly at the leader of the gang in front of me. "After all, you were the one who found me. I actually though you had my best interest in mind, after what you told me out there." At that the other boys looked confused. "You haven't told your minions? Not surprising…"

"We're not his minions," Embry defended a little hurt. That hurt me; I liked Embry. He had been a good friend. I just glared at him. Jared was looking at Sam.

"What did you say to her?" he asked Sam.

"'You're safe now'," he told them truthfully. Well almost. I glared at him.

"Well, I think the exact thing you said to me was 'You're safe now. He will not hurt you anymore. I'll protect you'." I scoffed, "And what a great job you did. First you took away Embry," the boy winced at that and had the consciousness to look ashamed. I continued without a pause. "And then you took Jake. _My_ Jake, _My Sun_! You took him, you destroyed him! You took that sunny little boy and turned him into an angry, bitter jerk!" I started trembling again. This time with rage. Jared motioned to Emily and Kim to back off me. And what for!?

"Bella, it's not what you think," Jared tried to reason with me. He inched between me and the girls. I glared holes in him; how dare he think I would hurt them? It was _Sam_ I was angry at. "Embry and Jake _had_ to stay away from you. For your own good." That last sentence punched a hole in me. I could feel me gut twist with all the emotions – hate, anger, hurt – that the memory it summoned. 'It's for you own good'… That's what Edward used to say to me. Well, I'm _done_. I don't want to play this game anymore.

"Yeah?" I asked, Jared nodding hoping that I was being understanding. I wasn't. "Well, I tried letting people dictate what was good for me. That didn't work out to well. So fuck you all."

"So you would rather be in danger of being mauled if one of them phased?" Paul spat out. "Have you taken a look at what happened to Emily?"

"Phased?" I asked. "Wait… those voiced I heard, the images. They were you, weren't they? You are the wolves I saw!"

"Werewolves are the correct phrase," Jared contributed. I paled. "And not only us, you too."

"B-but how!?" I cried out. I didn't want to be a werewolf! I _had_ wanted to be a vampire! Werewolf was about as far away from vampire as you get! I glared at them. "Who of you fuckers bit me!?" Sam chuckled. _Chuckled._

"It doesn't work like that. We don't infect people. It's in the genes; the Quileute have been able to be transformed to werewolves as far as anyone can remember. But it only happens if any leech gets near our lands," Sam explained. "If we find any leeches, it's our duty to destroy them."

"Leech as in vampire?" I asked. He nodded. My eyes widened. "But you can't! The Cullens, they… They don't hurt humans! They feed on animals!"

"We can't hurt the Cullens. The treaty prevents that." Sam didn't exactly sound happy about it. Maybe I couldn't blame him for that. From what he told, I could work out that it had been the Cullens presence that had triggered his 'wolf gene'. That explained why he was a wolf, but…

"How am I a werewolf? I thought you said it was only Quileute's that had the gene. I'm about as pale as you come." I looked at Embry, "And isn't Embry Makah?" They shuffled uncomfortable, and were suddenly avoiding any eye contact. I narrowed my eyes. "What is it?"

"The thing is… it _is_ only Quileutes that has the wolf gene. And as far as we know, it's only males from the Black, Uley and Ateara lines that has the possibility to start phasing," Sam said. I looked deadpanned at him. "Obviously, also females can phase apparently… though that hasn't happened before. But that can only be possible if you have the wolf gene."

"Where are you going with this," I growled at him.

"Both you and Embry must be illegitimate children of one of either the Black, Uley, or Ateara lines." My jaw tensed again, and I bit the inside of my cheek to prevent me from responding. And I was trembling again. Did he really suggest that Charlie wasn't my father? Charlie, who had just been killed the other day? Well… I guess it _was_ a possibility. Renee had always been flighty, and she and Charlie _did_ have me while they were still very young. But… No! I was Charlie's daughter! I was like him! I had his eyes!

I stood up from my seat and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked while frowning.

"Home," I said through gritted teeth.

"But you can't-" I spun around and slapped him across the face. I was momentarily shocked when he was knocked on his ass, but only for a moment.

"You have no right to dictate where I can and can't be, Samuel Uley!" I growled at him. "I don't want to have _anything_ to do with you or your gang! You don't bring anything but misery with you!" I started walking out again.

"You can't talk to him like that! He's Alpha!" It was Paul, of course.

"I don't give a flying fuck! I will not be in the same room as Sam fucking Uley for even a minute more!"

"I didn't want to have to do this…" Sam sighed. "**Bella, stay!**" His voice resonated and I could almost see the other boys cower beneath the timbre. I could feel the power in the voice… and I got angry. I turned around in the open doorway and glared murderously at Sam, while seeing Embry and Jared look at me with pity, while Paul looked at me with glee.

"No," I told them, receiving shocked faces. "Fuck you, and goodbye." I walked down from the porch and past Jake, smiling carefully at me. I ignored him completely, didn't even give him a glance. From the corner of my eyes I could see his face falter into utter devastation. It hurt me like nothing had ever hurt before, but I just wanted to get out of there. I was going to walk home, get some clothes so I wasn't just in a blanket, and then I was going to get so drunk that I didn't know left from right.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And chapter three is done. I hope you like it.

I want you to keep in mind that Bella isn't exactly herself. She is still grieving for Charlie, and thinking that she isn't good enough for anyone. On top of that, she is a newly phased wolf (only about two days old), and that means her emotions are all jumbled up – as the anger should show you. That will also explain her suicidal thoughts… though, I assure you, she will not try that at all.

Next chapter will be Jake point of view again. I think I will try to make it change between Jake and Bella each chapter, but only if the content allows me. What do you think about that? I hope to have the next chapter written and uploaded by Sunday the fourth or Monday the fifth. But no promises – I don't know what can happen in my life between now and then.

Please Review and tell me what you think.

Until Next Time :)


	4. Party in The Woods, Sort Of

**Disclaimer: I do not own recognizable characters or locations from the Twilight Saga. The Twilight Saga and universe was created by Stephenie Meyer, and thus she owns everything in it. The only thing I own is the small alterations in the storyline. ****Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Luparum – "of [the] (she)wolves"**

**Summary:** Bella doesn't fare well after having been abandoned by Edward and her vampire family, and later abandoned by her personal sun and best friend Jacob. It doesn't get better when she finds out that Charlie has been shot on the job, and the stress and weight of everything makes her phase in her living room. Was Charlie really her father? Is anything she is told true? Starts in NM. Jacob/Bella.

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the support this story has gotten so far! It really helps me writing, and I love hearing your thoughts on the story. I will try to keep up with these short(ish) periods between updates, but I probably won't be able to keep it up for too long – I start in school again the 12th of August, and I do have another story I need to update too. In any case, I hope to be able to update the story at least once a week, preferably more.

And on to answer some of your reviews;

Some of you are concerned if I will make Bella a 'wimp' after she has calmed down. That she will just forget and forgive the Pack for what they did to her. You can rest assured that she won't just forget it… she will however forgive them eventually. Bella is fundamentally a forgiving person, and a person who doesn't hold grudges. I won't change something as ingrained as that from her personality. I will however add (as you have seen) a more confident and more feisty side of her. That tends to happen when you change into a shape shifter.

A few people have also theorized on Bella's heritage. It has already been stated in the story that she has got to have genes from either the Black, the Ateara, or the Uley lines… however, after some theorized that she may be Jake's sister, I have to reveal that she isn't Billy's daughter. This is a Jake and Bella story, and I'm not supportive of incest. That still leaves a lot of possibilities; please note that I say _lines_. That means _everyone_ in those lines, including the fathers of Paul, Jared, Brady, and Collin, as much as it means the fathers of Quil, Seth and Leah, and Sam.

Embry's father is only able to be Billy Black, Quil IV Ateara, and Joshua Uley. That is because they were the only ones able to do it during the time Embry's mother was impregnated… though how they found that out, I have no idea. Bella is almost two years older, and I decide that that makes for a lot more possibilities.

I won't reveal how she is able to disobey Sam's Alpha Order (this is how some people theorized that she was Jake's big sister). I know how she is able to do it, and I think it's believable. It will be revealed eventually in the story.

Now… Onto the chapter! Remember; Reviews makes for a very happy Rebel!

**Chapter 4:** Party in The Woods… Sort Of

* * *

**Jacob Point of View**

"And then you took Jake. _My_ Jake, _My_ Sun!" Bella's musical sounded from inside. It was still her, I could hear, but her voice had changed. I guess that too be expected after phasing, but then again – she's the first female werewolf. On top of her voice having changed a tiny bit, it sounded raw. I can't imagine it was very pleasant to talk. And she sounded hurt and angry… also very understandable.

But I almost couldn't hear all of those thoughts and observations. My heart was fluttering and soaring: Bella had called me hers. She called me 'Hers Jake, Hers Sun'! I felt laughter bubble up inside my chest, but forcing it down since it would be totally inappropriate to laugh at a moment like this. I, however, couldn't stop the large grin that threatened to split my face from appearing. It only lasted a second thought, because Bella wasn't finished.

"You took him, you destroyed him! You took that sunny little boy and turned him into an angry, bitter jerk!" Bella was all but shouting now, and I could just imagine her trembling in rage. I didn't have trouble keeping the laughter in me – because it wasn't there anymore. Neither was the large grin. I had to take deep breaths to keep myself calm. I knew I had hurt Bella, but… I didn't know she felt this way. She thought I wasn't here anymore, when I was. Sure, I may be a bit angry and bitter about being turned into a wolf, but that was mainly because I had to stay away from you! I just forced it so you would stay away! I didn't want to!

I stood frozen outside – if anyone came by, it wouldn't take much to figure out I wasn't completely human. My head was tilted at an angle, trying to catch every sound that came from inside Sam's and Emily's house. I listened as Bella figured out we were wolves too – apparently wolves she had been seeing all along –, I listened as she blamed one of us for biting her (I would've laughed if I wasn't feeling the way I was feeling), and I listened as Sam told her that Charlie couldn't be her father. I gulped as I heard her say she was going home – the tone told that she was angry. And not normal angry, no, this was spoken calmly and coldly… She was completely off the rockers.

I saw the door open, and saw a glimpse of her before Sam spoke up.

"I didn't want to have to do this…" I could hear Sam sigh. I cringed and prepared myself, knowing what would come next. "**Bella, stay!**" His Alpha timbre resonated through the air, and I could feel my voice cower underneath it. Even when the order wasn't directed at me, I could feel the power and urge to follow. Sam didn't like using them because he could see how we felt when he used them through the pack mind. He had only used it a handful of times on me – first when I first phased to keep me from going on rampage, and when I had to keep away from Bella. It was the same for the others: Sam only ever used Alpha orders when they first phased, and then when it was necessary. And this was necessary. But I didn't like it.

Bella turned slowly and murderously to face Sam, her back visible from where I was standing. "No," she told them, and I could feel my eyes widen with shock. "Fuck you, and goodbye." She turned around and walked out the door. I kept my eyes from widening: If had any doubt before that it was Bella who had phased, they were erased now.

Like her voice – and like everyone else who had phased – she had changed. She looked adult, in her early to mid twenties. She had really grown her figure out, her breasts grown a few sizes, and her waist slimming down. She had lost any puppy fat she may have had (thought it wasn't much), and her bone structure had finished. She looked _hot_. And then again… I could see she wasn't well. Her face looked haunted from all she had been through, and the starvation hadn't done any miracles. She was dangerously thin, especially for a werewolf. Her cheeks were hollowed out, and I could see some ribs through the small crack in the blanket she was wearing.

I smiled carefully at her, not really sure how she would react to seeing me. She didn't react. She ignored me completely, as she walked past me and down the road towards her house. I felt utterly devastated, so much so that I couldn't keep it from my face. I felt like crying! My best friend, the girl I loved, wouldn't even acknowledge me! Huh, I guess I deserved that… This must be how Bella felt when I had to avoid her, when I tried to cut her out of my life. I could only imagine how much worse she must've had it, me avoiding her for weeks before I finally dealt the deathblow to her. And I knew how that had ended.

"Jake, are you okay?" Embry asked from beside me. I hadn't even heard him coming from inside the house. "Jake?" he asked when I didn't answer right away, but looked at where Bella's retreating form had disappeared from.

"She didn't even look at me…" I heard myself say. I sounded just like I felt: like the worst trash on earth. _I_ had done that to Bella. _I_ had made her so miserable. I deserved everything I felt. "She didn't even acknowledge me…" Embry tucked me with him inside where they were all quiet. All in shock. I only briefly looked at them before sitting on the couch, and going back to wallowing in my guilt and misery.

"How the hell was she able to disobey an Alpha command?" Jared asked in disbelief. "No one should be able to disobey an order."

Paul scoffed. "Guess it's not only her mind there's something wrong with. She's a broken leech leftover."

I flew off the couch so fast that it tipped over and crashed into another chair. Before any of the others could stop me, I was on top of Paul punching the daylights out of him. It took Paul exactly three seconds to figure out what was going on, and to fight back. By then I had already given him several punches, werewolf speed and power, that I was sure was going to show for at least a day. His face was already smeared with blood from his broken nose. He got me too – he got a good right hook at my jaw, and I heard my left shoulder dislocate. But I didn't stop… of my own will.

"**Jacob, Paul! Stop fighting this instant!**" Sam ordered. He was not pleased. "You do _not_ fight in my house, and you do _not_ fight in front of imprints! Is that clear!?" The last part was not an order. It wouldn't work. He had tried it once before with Paul, but it had brought with it so many problems that I couldn't count it. Instead Sam had begun to order extra patrols on us if we ever did it. I looked over to see Jared and Embry crouching protectively in front of Emily and Kim, both looking at us with wide eyes, and Kim holding tightly on to Jared's biceps.

"It was him that started!" Paul spat. Literally: blood flew from his mouth and all over the floor. "Do you just expect me to lie down and take it? I won't treat the Alpha puppy any different than anyone else!" He was trembling. So was I.

"You deserved it!" I spat back at him through gritted teeth. "You don't talk about Bells that way! Bella is not broken, and there is nothing wrong with her! And she is _not_ leech leftovers! If you ever say that to her face, I swear upon my ancestors that I will make you regret it!" Kim gasped. The rest of the guys looked a bit taken aback by statement as well. Paul also showed some hesitance behind all his anger after I had said it.

We kept stared the other down, trying for dominance – our wolves demanded as much. The air was thick with tension, and no one – not even Sam – dared to interfere. They were all looking like they wanted to look away, but couldn't. This was serious. This was between me and Paul now. Had Paul been up against Embry, and maybe even Jared, he would have won for sure. After all, Embry was the younger wolf of the two, and Jared and him phased around the same time. Now, I was also a young wolf, but I was the true alpha, and I wouldn't stand down – especially not when that fucker had said such horrible things about my Bells!

I didn't know how long we stood there, but I know I didn't waver for one second. This was not only me on the line, but this also set the standard for how Paul would treat Bella. I would not fail my Bells, not again. Something must've changed in my eyes, because Paul wavered. He wavered just for a second – and that was all that was needed. He broke eye contact with me, and lowered his head.

He shot a dirty look at me before scoffing. "Whatever." Then he was out the door, phasing as soon as his feet hit the grass, ripping his last pair of shoes and his cutoffs in the process. When I couldn't hear the pounding of his paws against the forest floor, my senses finally returned to the human, slipping away from the wolf. And I felt the throbbing of my shoulder; yes, it was definitely dislocated. I winced and put my left hand on my now dislocated right shoulder. BAD IDEA! BAD BAAD IDEA!

"Fuck!" I swore. I looked around me to see the rest of them still starring at me, waiting to see if I was me again. "Seriously, can't you see that I'm not about to burst out of my skin? Em, can you help me here?" He nodded dumbly and walked over to me. Sam and Jared seemed to realize I was in control again, because they let their guards down, and Jared came out of his crouch. Embry grabbed a hold of my left arm. As soon as I was sure he wouldn't move, I yanked my whole body in the right direction. A brief – and very intense, I might add – moment of pain, and my shoulder was back in it's socket, only dimly throbbing. It would be gone within half an hour.

"Fuck man, that was crazy," Embry finally broke the silence. "How the hell did you move so fast? You were across the room."

"I don't know," I answered him honestly. "But I won't let anyone talk that way of Bella." I looked over to where I had sat. I winced, this time from guilt. The couch was flipped over, half on top of a chair. And the small table beside the chair laid shattered across the floor, including the content (flowers in a vase, and nips). "Sorry Emily."

She just sighed. "I'll get a broom. Sam, can you get the couch, please."

"I'll help you," Kim said following after Emily. Sam, not looking at me, went over to the couch and put it in it's spot, moving the chair the few inches it had moved also. He sighed as he looked at the table, but left it there. Emily and Kim would get it. Then he looked at me, with those big reprimanding eyes. I didn't like it; it felt too much like when I was five and had filled my Rebecca's and Rachel's beds with mud, and my dad was looking at me. Sam had that affect on us.

"Fuck man, I'm sorry Sam. I just… I couldn't stop it. I acted without even thinking. The wolf took over," I said ashamed. Because that was what Sam didn't want; he knew the wolf had taken over – that much had been obvious from the dominance display minutes earlier. He would think it was less serious if it had been the man in me that had acted. But the wolf? The wolf would hurt people over instinct, and didn't think much of consequences when it was agitated. "I'll take the extra patrol…"

Sam sighed again (people sighed a lot at the moment, didn't they?). "No, you don't. It's been a hard couple of days for us all, and especially for you and Bella. And Paul knows he shouldn't say stuff like that, but he also got agitated from what she said. I will let it go this once because of the circumstances… but please try to control yourself more around Emily and Kim." The last part was almost pleading. See, that was why I liked Sam so much. Sure, he acted like a jerk to anyone not in the Pack – and now I understood why –, but he cared a lot of his brothers and their mates. That only made it worse when he disapproved of you; he was the big brother none of us had ever had. One who looked out for us.

"Sorry," I said again as Emily and Kim walked into the room. Emily had a broom as she said she would get, and Kim had a trash bag.

"It happens," was all Emily said. They went over to where he mess was and stopped. Emily looked at the table and sighed (again). "I really liked that table." I felt a pang of guilt as they started cleaning up the mess, like it was a normal thing that happened every day. And let's be honest; when you house a Pack of werewolves, it almost is.

"What are we going to do about Bella?" Jared asked as a quiet had settled over us, the only sound being heard (inside) was the imprints cleaning the mess I had done. He sent me a fleeting look to see if I was still calm… Yeah, I should probably lay off about it, but Bells was a sensitive subject for me. Well, sensitive if you talked shit about her. Jared, seeing that I wasn't phasing at the moment, continued, "It will be tricky with her able to completely ignored your commands, Sam, but she can't just run around the city. You saw how much she trembled before; I'm surprised she didn't phase from just that, considering how young she is."

"I don't know…" Sam answered, running his hands through his hair. He looked like he was thinking hard – and he was at a total loss. I couldn't blame him; for the others, and myself, he had the Alpha order to use when we were newly phased, and didn't listen. He couldn't do that to Bella. It was at times like this I was glad I wasn't expected to step up as Alpha right away – I had no idea that it was something I had to do eventually, but I was hoping it could wait… a long time. "I mean, we can't just keep her here against her will. And even if we managed to get her here, she's a new wolf whom I cannot control. She could just run off like that." Sam turned to face me. "Jacob, do you know how we could handle this? As of the moment, it seems like she truly hates me especially."

"It's not only you she hates, Sam," I said with pain obvious in my voice. I actually to struggle not to get tears in my eyes in front of them. "But… If we can get her calm enough to sit down and talk with her, and explain _everything_ that has happened, I'm sure she would listen. Bells is nothing if not forgiving. And she doesn't want to put anyone in danger, so if you explain what could happen if someone gets to close…" I glanced at Emily. I didn't want to say it out loud, but if Sam told her – and maybe even showed her in the pack mind – what had happened to Emily when he phased to close to her… that would really open Bella's eyes. Pain crossed Sam's face, and not a second later Emily was beside him, soothing him. "Sorry…" I muttered.

"I- no… You're right," Sam said and looked deeply into his mate's eyes. "I'll tell her about it, I'll show her what could happen if she gets to angry over anything, what could happen to someone to close to her." He gulped and took a deep breath, getting his footing back. "We'll need to find her first. Embry, Jared, I know you should really be home and sleeping now, but…"

"Don't worry," Embry said with a smile, even as I saw the bags under his eyes. "I'll find Bella. She's a nice girl at heart. I'm sure what you just saw was just everything taking its toll on her."

"Yeah," Jared said with an exhausted smile. "Besides, it hasn't been too long. How far could she get away, anyway? She mentioned going home, so we should probably start there."

"All right," I said rolling my shoulder. It still throbbed slightly, but it had already subsided significantly. "Let's get sniffing." Embry and I got outside right away. I cursed under my breath when I saw that it had started raining – not exactly a storm, but neither a light drizzle either. Jared went to kiss Kim goodbye first, and looked slightly disappointed. When we phased it was clear why; Kim's parents were out of town for four days since it was Spring Break, and she and Jared had planned some… alone time. I quickly did the most polite and distanced myself from his mind, and tried to ignore some of the memories still slipping through our link. Embry did the same.

We quickly ran through the woods towards the Swan residence, and got there in ten minutes. We heard music blasting at what must be at full volume miles away. It was coming from Bella's house – and her room at that. It was some weird shit classic music that I never had imagined Bella would hear – but then again, she had not listened to music all the while we had hung out.

After having maked sure no-one was up in the early morning hours, we slipped out form the woods in only our cutoffs and walked towards the front door. Embry laughed and Jared snickered as we saw the door. Even I couldn't help but smile; she had definitely been here recently, if the scent wasn't telling enough.

I was still getting used to my new strength, weight, and senses. The last one I had pretty much under wraps by day four, but the first two I was still having a lot of trouble with – though it was getting easier. Bella seemed to have the same problem. The front door was hanging off its hinges, the hard wood around the door handle having cracks in it. Walking through the doorway I even saw that there was a key broken in the lock, and the locking mechanism had been broken.

"Ugh, what is that smell?" Embry asked, taking a whiff and gagging. Jared and I proceeded to do the same thing, both reacting the same way as Embry had. "Is that alcohol?" he asked, uncertain.

I frowned, realizing he was right. "I think so. But… Bella don't drink. At least she didn't… she didn't Before."

"You can't blame her if she has brought out a beer or two. I would too if I had been through what she has been through the last few days," Jared said and started walking around the living room. I was on my way towards the staircase to check upstairs to check if she was in her room – I couldn't hear heartbeat, but it could be drowned in the noise of the music – when I heard Jared laugh hard. I turned around to see him standing in front of what was once a small table. And what was once a phone… once.

"Oh man," Embry laughed from the other side of the room. "She is _defiantly_ going to learn to control her strength to hard way." This time I also chuckled. I walked up the stairs and could smell Bella's fresh-ish scent. It was mixed with alcohol and… leech? It was an old leech scent, but it was still there. And she most definitely had some alcohol if it was mixed so deeply with her scent – and not just a beer or two.

I smiled again when I saw her door completely off its hinges, and leaning up against the wall in the hallway. I looked into her room; she wasn't there. That explained why her scent was only fresh-_ish_. A music-player that wasn't there last time was standing beside her computer, blasting classic music from its speakers. Clothes were spread across the floor, her dresser's doors being open (one of them missing a large piece where the handle used to be). It was probably from the dresser she had retrieved the music player. I quickly walked over and turned it off, making it much more bearable to be in the room. I frowned; it _really_ smelled like leech in here. Much more than it should have after having been leech-free for almost six months.

I sniffed around the room and quickly found where the scent was most prominent – a hole in her floor. The floorboard was lying beside the hole, and there was a hollow room there. Looking around the room, using my nose to navigate, I quickly found the objects that I quickly deduced had been hidden in there. Did Bella hide them down there? I looked at the few objects scattered across desk: A highly decorated jewelry box, two airplane tickets, a bunch of scattered pictures, and an open (and empty) CD-case. Looking at them I decided right away that it didn't seem like Bella to hide these things away like that… Which meant that the leech probably did it before he left.

My jaws tensed as I began to tremble. That bastard! How… how… how utterly selfish and mean of him to leave it just out of her reach, so close but so far away! Urgh! I tried taking a deep breath to calm myself, which usually worked… but usually the air wasn't scented with old leech. If anything, it made my trembling worse. _Remember, you're in Bella's bedroom. You don't want to phase and ruin Bella's bedroom (even more than it already is), do you?_ My trembling subsides from outright shaking to small tremors. I used that time to get out of there, quickly checking the other rooms on the way down, even if I know she wasn't there for the lack of a heartbeat.

"She isn't upstairs," I said a bit stunted. "She found some of the things the leeches gave her. It's stenching up her room."

"She isn't down here," Embry said. Then he pointed over his shoulder towards the kitchen. "The kitchen is full of empty bottles. Anything with alcohol in it has been drunk."

Jared sighed. "I guess we better get looking for her…" We walked out the front door – again, making sure we weren't seen. We closed the door to lessen suspicion of something going on. Quickly trailing her scent we tracked her into Forks, and to a liquor store. It was clear from her scent that she hadn't been here long; there were to scent trails, one leading in to the store, one leading out of it. Now the trail was leading out of town… towards the Cullen territory.

The other hesitated crossing the invisible line when we reached it – I didn't. My Bells was on the other side of that fucked up line, and no paper was going to stop me from finding her. As soon as I had crossed the border without battering a lash, Embry and Jared followed. Again, we were miles from the Cullens manor when we heard the music. This time it wasn't classic… it was pop or something. It sounded like the radio, if you should judge from the very different kind of songs. When we finally walked out into the small clearing where the leeches' house was, I didn't really know if I believed what I saw.

Bella was standing swaying on her feet – _was she really trying to dance?_ – with her eyes closed, _trying_ to rock to the beat. The music we were hearing was blasting from a car… one of the leeches' cars it looked like, if you should judge by how expensive looking it was. And fuck! It had an inbuilt sound system! My focus soon shifted to Bella again as she hiccupped and took a deep gulp of the bottle she was holding in her hand – _Tequila_. I looked around her seeing empty bottles, shattered bottles, and unopened bottles. The unopened was definitely the minority of the bottles.

Gulping down the last liquid in her bottle, she seemed to get giddy. My eyes bulked out when I saw her throw the bottle hard against the house. It hit it, flying through a window shattering it… there was almost a dozen shattered windows by now, some of them having more than one hole in them.

"Wohoo!" Bella screamed as she jumped up and down, her breast bouncing unhindered. Uh damn… she wasn't wearing a bra. Fuck.

"Is she drunk?" Embry asked in disbelief in a voice so low that only Jared and I, who were standing right beside him, could hear. "Like, _drunk drunk_?"

I nodded dumbly. "I don't know how, but yes. Bella is _very_ drunk."

"Fuck it, Paul is going to have a field day," Jared said with a small grin as he shook his head. "Bella has managed what Paul has tried to since day three as a wolf." He looked up on Bella who was still making a cheerdance for shattering yet another window in the Cullen Manor. "Bella?" he asked loud enough for her to hear. Her head whipped towards us, along with her body… and stumbled three feet to the right. She seemed to try to look at us as was having trouble focusing her eyes – her glazed over eyes. _Yep, she's drunk_.

"Jared! It's Jared! Jared is here!" Bella said excitedly as she jumped up and down again. She pointed in Jared direction. "Hey look everyone, Jared is here!" I wondered who she was talking to. Bella frowned when apparently no-one answered her and looked around. Then she looked so sad. "Oh, no one is here. They all left…" She sighed went over and opened another bottle of tequila. Then she looked in our direction again, and her eyes widened. She jumped again and pointed at us. "It's Jared! Jared is here! And Embry! And Jake! We are going to have so much _fun!_ Wohoooooooooooo!"

"Oh man, she _is _drunk," Embry was cracking up, leaning up against a tree to not fall on his ass.

I walked a few steps forward. "Bella? Are you okay?"

She stopped 'dancing' – if you could even call her spastic seizures that – and sighed again. "They all left me. They didn't even say goodbye. Edward left me alone in the woods… My best friend didn't even bother to say goodbye. Neither did my Emmy-bear." Then she looked me in the eyes and I froze. I was in disbelief of what was happening – it _shouldn't_ be happening! I had looked Bella in the eyes five times since I phased! But it was happening: I was imprinting on Isabella Swan.

My breath was stuck in my throat, as I was frozen midstride. Bella was also frozen with her arms over her head and her hip slightly to the side, with her own face alit with wonder. I could imagine my own face was mirroring the same thing. I felt all the bonds I had ever had, and ever would have get cut. I felt every single cable keeping me on this planet get cut. One by one. The bonds I had to my dad, to my mother, to my sisters, and to my friends were cut. The bonds I had to the pack, my Alpha, and their imprints; cut. The bonds I had to my home, to La Push, was cut – my home was wherever my Bells was. All the bonds I possibly had ever had were cut, one by one, until I felt like I was floating in the sky. That's when I felt something hatch onto my heart and into my very soul. Something so strong I had never felt anything like it, and I staggered under it. And I knew that it would keep me safe. And the other end of that bond was… Bella. _My Bells._ The earth had tilted on its axis, and had thrown me off my feet. It had then grabbed me and pushed into the person I would have to keep safe always, and who I knew would keep me safe.

Bella looked just as happy as I did. Until she got a green tint to her face. And then she barfed on the forest floor.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And chapter four is done. I hope you liked it; it was fun to write.

You finally got answer if Jacob had imprinted on Bella; he hadn't, but he did imprint now. And, yes, Bella imprinted back on him – I won't create such drama with a one-sided imprint on two shape shifters. The story will have enough drama as is, what with Bella's unknown heritage and all.

I don't' exactly know when the next chapter will be up, but it most likely won't be in the next few days. I'm going to be writing on another chapter for The Red Tempest of Konoha before I write another chapter for this story. I _hope_ to have the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday, but it could be as long time as Monday. I really don't' want exceed a week.

Anyway, remember to Review – _Reviews makes for a happy Rebel!_

Until Next Time :)


	5. Is it a Railing or a Club?

**Disclaimer: I do not own recognizable characters or locations from the Twilight Saga. The Twilight Saga and universe was created by Stephenie Meyer, and thus she owns everything in it. The only thing I own is the small alterations in the storyline. ****Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Luparum – "of [the] (she)wolves"**

**Summary:** Bella doesn't fare well after having been abandoned by Edward and her vampire family, and later abandoned by her personal sun and best friend Jacob. It doesn't get better when she finds out that Charlie has been shot on the job, and the stress and weight of everything makes her phase in her living room. Was Charlie really her father? Is anything she is told true? Starts in NM. Jacob/Bella.

**Author's Note:** I know I have said this at the start of each chapter, but thank you for all the support you're giving this story. It means the world to me, and it keeps me spitting out new chapters, even as I'm writing chapters for other stories. I hadn't expected the review count to go over ten a chapter for quite some time, but here I am, only two weeks since the story was published, with review count as high as eighteen in one chapter. The favorite number is also approaching hundred quite fast, and the followers number has already exceeded that. So _thank you_!

Now to answer the few questions there was asked in the reviews; Yes, under normal circumstances wolves can't get drunk. But I hope you will agree with me that Bella's circumstances isn't 'normal' (for a wolf) at the moment. She has been way too thin for months, and hasn't eaten since she phased a few days ago. That takes a strain on her body. Now, I'm not a biologist, so I actually don't know for sure if this will actually affect her ability to burn alcohol off fast, but… that's the way it is in this story.

As for why Jake and Bella only imprinted now, and not during the other times Jacob has looked Bella in the eyes after he phased? Well, that is some of what we are going to figure out in Luparum. I'll give you a little hint, though; not much has change between last time Jacob saw Bella and broke of his friendship with her, to when he imprinted on her out in front of the Cullens house. One thing that _has_ changed… Bella's wolf gene going active.

Well, that is quite enough for an Author's Note. Remember; Reviews makes for a happy Rebel! Now, onto the story!

**Chapter 5:** Is it a Railing or a Club?

* * *

_**Last time on Luparum – Jacob Point of View**_

_My breath was stuck in my throat, as I was frozen midstride. Bella was also frozen with her arms over her head and her hip slightly to the side, with her own face alit with wonder. I could imagine my own face was mirroring the same thing. I felt all the bonds I had ever had, and ever would have get cut. I felt every single cable keeping me on this planet get cut. One by one. The bonds I had to my dad, to my mother, to my sisters, and to my friends were cut. The bonds I had to the pack, my Alpha, and their imprints; cut. The bonds I had to my home, to La Push, was cut – my home was wherever my Bells was. All the bonds I possibly had ever had were cut, one by one, until I felt like I was floating in the sky. That's when I felt something hatch onto my heart and into my very soul. Something so strong I had never felt anything like it, and I staggered under it. And I knew that it would keep me safe. And the other end of that bond was… Bella. My Bells. The earth had tilted on its axis, and had thrown me off my feet. It had then grabbed me and pushed into the person I would have to keep safe always, and who I knew would keep me safe._

_Bella looked just as happy as I did. Until she got a green tint to her face. And then she barfed on the forest floor._

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

'_Ouch!_'

I woke up with the worst case of a headache that anyone had ever seen in the entire history of bad headaches. I sat up in my bed – erm, _a_ bed – and put my hands on my head. _Fuck that hurts!_ What happened yesterday anyway? Oh, yeah… I found out I had turned into a wolf, ran off from Sam's gang – or I guess it's a Pack now – got home and broke a few things, started drinking, wallowed over my lost vampire family, drank some more, and… Was I really at the Cullens house? And how am I not dead? I must've drank way more than what a normal person could survive. And then some of the boys from Sam's pack found me… Was Jake there? I gasped as I remembered seeing Jake the day before. I almost felt like I couldn't breathe, when all the emotions I had for Jake was intensified tenfold at least.

"Bella…" I heard Jake's voice moan from my left. My eyes snapped over to where I had heard him, momentarily afraid that he was in bed with me (I had been drunk after all). He wasn't. He was sitting in what must be the most uncomfortable chair ever, sleeping with his head tilted and drool dripping from his mouth. "Don't go Bells…" he whimpered – That made me whimper. I closed my eyes to try and get my emotions under control.

I had known I had loved Jake for a while now… I had known that he loved me for quite a while… I hadn't acted because of my insecurities of being abandoned, and my lingering feelings for Edward. The feelings for Edward hadn't faded, but they changed. I would never be able to trust my first love again, not after he left me alone in the woods. So all that was left for me to resolve was my abandonment issues. When Jacob had left me all those weeks ago that had only reassured me I had made the good decision to not give it a go. It was like a confirmation that I had a sign hanging over my head that said, 'This is Bella Swan; she is not worth it. Back away slowly without any sudden movements, and you will get away unscathed'. But… Jacob didn't think that – he didn't think I wasn't worth it. He left me to protect me… I didn't know how I felt about that.

I have no idea what had happened the last twenty-four hours that made my feelings intensify as much as they had. I was reassured that they remained the same, they were just stronger – they didn't have that 'it's-real-but-not-really' feeling that Jasper's empathy powers had. So I hadn't just magically fallen in love with Jacob… Neither had I forgiven him. The resentment and hurt was still there. And it was just as bad.

I was interrupted by my stomach. It growled. Loudly. So much that I swore I could feel my midsection vibrate. My eyes widened when not only the sensation of hunger (more like starvation) hit me, but also the _want_ to actually eat. My unresolved feelings could wait for now; I needed to get something to eat. But where was I? And more importantly – where did they keep the food?

I wasn't ready to have the talk with Jake I was sure we were going to have, so as quietly as I could I rolled out of bed and tiptoed over to the door. Flashbacks from the day before – specifically my front door and the door to my room came to mind – I decided to try to be _way_ more gently with this door. Wincing, I very gently touched the handle… the wood creaked under it (how weird is that?) but it didn't seem to break. With careful and gentle movements I managed to open the door, go through it, and close it again without breaking it. Sure, the handle had a faint impression of my hand, but nothing was broken so I counted that a success.

I was on the second floor of a house. Looking down the stairs, I saw the kitchen Emily had been in before. Of course, I should've guessed; if Jake, Embry, and Jared found me, of course they would've taken me back to either the Black's house or Sam's house. It was pretty evident this wasn't where Jacob and Billy lived. I wasn't too thrilled about being here, but at least I knew where the food was. I tiptoed over to the staircase and started making my way downstairs, all without making much of a sound. I was amazed by how quiet I could actually manage to be when I tried… maybe it was something that came with the whole werewolf thing? And of course thinking that sentence jinxed it.

About one-third down the relatively short staircase I tripped over something. I could see myself heading headfirst towards the next set of steps, so I grabbed the closest item to me with all my strength hoping it would prevent me from falling. That item was the railing that was bolted to the wall… _was_. The four ten feet long railing was ripped from the wall with a crash – the wall now sporting three fairly sized holes where the railing had been bolted – and was falling down the stairs with me. Fortunately enough I didn't fall on my already pounding head, but it still hurt when I landed on my side and slipped down to the floor below. Commotion was heard right away. I had expected it from upstairs, but not from the living room. Less than ten seconds later Jacob, Emily, and Sam was standing on the top of the stairs, while Embry was standing a few feet from where I was still lying. There was quiet.

Then Embry laughed, hard. I looked with wide eyes at him, and then up on Emily and Sam who looked at me with wide eyes.

"S-sorry," I stuttered. "I tripped over something! And I thought I was going to hit my head! And I just tried to stop, I didn't-"

"Bella! Bella, it's all right!" Sam reassured me through my ranting. Embry laughter died down to small giggles. "This house has housed five new wolves before you – you're not the first to break something." He paused and looked at the railing still in my hand, and grunted with laughter. "But I must say it's a first to rip out the railing." Embry started laughing hard again, sitting down on the floor so he wouldn't fall.

I then looked at Jacob. He was looking at me with so much emotion that I stopped breathing. And I couldn't stop myself from looking back at him with an equal amount of emotions… though, whereas his look was purely love, mine was also apprehension and hurt. As soon as he noticed that his look also got guilt in them. I don't know how long we stood – eh, lied? – looking at each other, but it couldn't have been less than ten minutes. Our contact was interrupted by Sam.

"Bella, what exactly are you doing up at," he took a step back and looked into what I guessed was his and Emily's bed room. "At three forty-five a.m.?" He frowned. "Where you trying to run away?" I glared – and growled I noticed – at him. Jake joined in with his own growl, and I was surprised by how I reacted to that. And I mean _reacted_. I shook those totally inappropriate thoughts from my head.

"Sam, I may not like you, but I'm not so ungrateful that I will run away in the middle of the night without saying thanks for… whatever," I scoffed at him. Then my stomach growled again and I actually winced. "I was trying to get to the fridge; I'm dying of hunger here." Emily's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree with relief.

"Oh! That's good!" She started walking down the stairs. That motion seemed to unfreeze the rest, and Embry put the railing to the side and helped me up again. "I'll start making some food right away," Emily all but buzzed.

My eyes widened, "Please don't. I mean, it's even before dawn! You must be tired."

"Nonsense," Emily said in a tone that told me not to argue. "Now sit and I'll have something ready in twenty minutes." I knew that tone – the tone Jake also uses – had used – when he would absolutely not budge on a subject. On any other day – or rather morning or night – I would've at least have _tried_ to convince her not to go out of her way for me. But right now I was too damn hungry, and I _wanted_ to eat… a want I hadn't had fully since before I met the Cullens. So I didn't exactly complain any more than that one sentence – and any bad feelings I had for Emily cooking in the middle of the night went right out the window when I smelt the food.

I was literally drooling when Emily came with the first plate of breakfast, which consisted of a big portion of scrambled eggs, at least ten pieces of bacon, and five roasted toasts. She barely managed to snatch her hand back before I dug into the food, small pieces of it flying around the table. I think I heard laughter behind me, and possible also someone sitting down in a chair across the table, but I was a bit preoccupied. I ate plate after plate of food, not really feeling full – only a little bit less hungry after each bite. I wasn't let anything to waste: at some point during my feast, half a piece of bacon had somehow managed to position itself a few inches from my plate. From the corner of my eye I could see a hand move towards it slowly, and I let out a warning growl that even scared me. The hand was snatched back right away, less I would bite it to get my half a piece of bacon.

It was some time later when I finally leaned back in my chair, finally feeling sated for now – Because, yes, I didn't feel full. I looked up at Emily who looked so happy… was it because I had finally eaten? She did say something about worrying about me yesterday. It was weird having her worry about me… especially since I _really_ didn't want to like her, because of her connection to Sam… but she reminded me of Esme – you just couldn't hate her. She had a motherly aura, a need to take care of people. How could anyone hate that? I smiled at that. That's when I noticed someone sitting across from me – apparently I _had_ heard it. Jake. He was staring at me with just as much emotion as before, and he had a careful smile on his face. His eyes shone with relief… had I worried him by not eating? I couldn't help myself from sending him a small reassuring smile. It seemed to mean the word to him, because, if it was even possible, his eyes lit up even more.

I couldn't take how happy he looked, when I had been so miserable. I looked away – and that hurt me. I swore I also heard my Jake whimper…. Whoa! Since when was Jacob 'My Jake'? I know I said 'My Jake, My Sun' to Sam the other day, but I was very angry then, and it was more to tell the difference between who Jake was with me, and who I had seen him become. Though, he showed none of that jerk-ish attitude since I had awoken. Of course, I hadn't exactly _spoken_ with him, yet, but… A jerk wouldn't look that way at me, right?

"Are you good?" Sam asked with a careful expression on his face, as he sat on another chair around the small table. Embry took the last seat across from me – it didn't escape my noticed that none of them had taken the seat beside me. They had all sat _across_ of me, on the other side of the table. Though, Jake did sit a whole lot more closer to me, than both Embry and Sam did. I cleared my throat – it still hurt quite a bit, along with my head (though, oddly enough, it had lessened quite a bit since I woke up).

"I don't know," I said a bit unsure. "I don't feel like I'm dying of starvation anymore, but…"

"But you don't feel full," Embry said with a small smile. "Yeah, you got to get used to that. Comes with being a wolf – not being full. Like, ever."

"Oh… Okay." An awkward silence spread around us, as I listened to Emily cleaning up on the kitchen counter. Sam gave Jake and Embry some fleeting looks, and fidgeted a bit under the table – very unlike the standoffish and outright mean Sam I had gotten used to. I sighed, "Sam, just come out and say what you have to say." Okay, it came out a bit harsher than I meant it to, but you gotta understand that I didn't like Sam very much.

"Bella, we need you to stay here for a little while," he told me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why?"

"You are a new wolf. You could hurt people." He said the last part with more emotion in his voice than I thought he was capable of. I didn't miss that he glanced at Emily… which meant that it was most likely him that had hurt her. "If anyone is too close to you…"

"Sam, I am not you," I said harshly, feeling myself getting angry with him. "I do not take pleasure in seeing other people suffer like you do. I have been hurt way too much, first by Edward, then by Jacob and your 'pack'."

"Our pack," Sam tried to correct me. "And I don't take pleasure in seeing people suffer, but if they get too close to us…"

"_Your_ Pack," I said stubbornly. "And do you really think the best way for people – for me – not to get hurt, was being told that I wasn't good enough? Again!? Christ, Sam, from the way Billy talked about you, I would think you were smarter than that!" I huffed. "I won't hurt anyone. I'm not a violent person." All three of them glanced over at the railing lying on the staircase. My eyes widened. "That was an _accident_! I _fell_!" I told them getting very annoyed with them. I could feel small tremors running through me. "It wasn't like I thought, 'Oh, hey, what about ripping the railing out of the wall, and use it as a club to beat Sam into a bloody pulp?'! I _fell_ and grabbed it to not hurt myself." I might not have thought about using the railing as a club before, but I did now.

"You're thinking about using it as a club now, aren't you Bella?" Jacob asked me with a grin. I just narrowed my eyes at him, started trembling more. He quickly wiped said grin of his face. "Sorry."

"I'm not suggesting that you're a violent person," Sam said with a frown. It was evident that he was getting annoyed with the way I was acting. Well, though luck, dipshit! "But it only takes you getting annoyed over something for you to phase accidently. Now, apart from actually hurting someone, you could expose our secret. That is not acceptable!" Sam took a calming breath. "As much as I don't want our secret to get out, I'm more worried about people getting hurt. What if you're with one of your friends and they accidently spill a drink on you? You could phase, and they could end up seriously injured or dead!" I was about to retort when images of Angela lying bloodied up on the floor, claw marks running from her face to her torso, flashed through my mind. That stopped me.

"All right, I can see that." I looked him straight in the eye. "But I am not staying in this house, Sam. You might have saved him back when Edward left me in the forest, but you're also the guy that has made Jacob feel as uncomfortable as you can feel, and the guy who took him away from me. I can clearly see that you're not all bad, but I'm not ready to just forget and forgive. You made me feel like I was worthless, Jake, you made me feel like I wasn't worth the trouble." The last part I looked straight at Jacob. He looked so destroyed when I said that, and a part of me instantly regretted it. It hurt like hell!

"Bella, I'm so, _so_ sorry for what I said the other day. I did it to protect you, I didn't want you to be trapped here on the res… I didn't want you to end up hurt like Emily did." That stopped my trembling, and I think I actually got tears in my eyes. "If I had just imprinted on you back then, none of this would have happened."

"Imprinting?" I asked him.

"It's a wolf-thing," he explained me. "It's how we – wolves – find out mate, our soul-mate. You just have to look her – or him, I guess – in the eyes once, and you know it's your soul mate. Your whole world becomes about your imprint."

I frowned pensively. "So it's like 'love at first sight'?" I asked. I really didn't like that idea anymore. I had thought Edward and I had had that 'love at first sight' – and much more than that. But look at what that brought me: Left alone in the forest, left behind by my family. I stopped the train of thoughts as I felt the slight ache in my chest throb, quickly followed by indignant anger aimed at them for leaving me. Huh, that was new.

"Kind of," he answered. I felt annoyed by him dodging answering me straight. I looked at both Sam and Embry to see if they wanted to answer my question: both purposely avoided making eye contact with me. That only increased my annoyance. Urgh, was the new anger and the shortened patience also a 'new wolf' thing?

"Jacob, stop beating around the bush," I said, annoyance clear in my voice. "What do you mean by kind of?" I may have been harsher than I intended, because hurt and guilt ran through his eyes.

He gave me a careful apologetic smile again. "Sorry… It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, your imprint does... You become whatever the imprint needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." My eyes widened in recognition at the description. Had I really imprinted on him? I was pretty sure of that. And the look he had in his eyes, the way he was looking at me.

"You imprinted on me back at the Cullens house. And I imprinted on you." It wasn't a question. I looked confused at him, "But… you said that you only had to look the other person in the eyes _once_. I looked you straight in the eye back at your house, back when… Back then." I purposely avoided saying out loud what he had said to me – it still hurt too much.

"Yes," Jacob answered. I didn't answer. When I hadn't answered for over a minute, Jacob's pained voice snapped my eyes up on his. "Bella, please talk to me. Are you… are you okay with this? With imprinting on me?"

I ran my hand through my hair as I felt tear well up in my eyes. "I don't know, Jake. I love you, and I have loved you for some time. The imprinting doesn't change that, only intensify my feelings," I answered him, and different emotions flashed through his face: Pain at me not outright accepting him (that hurt me too, by the way, that I couldn't just jump into his arms), and relief and happiness at me telling him I loved him. And I did… but he hurt me. Badly. "But…"

"But what, Bells?" he asked as he saw the tears in my eyes. "I will do anything." That was the final straw and I broke down.

"You left me!" I bit out between the sobs, tears not rolling freely down my cheeks. "You promised me, and you still left! You have no idea how it was for me to lose you! Jacob, I can count the people I trust on one hand. _One!_ It's Charlie, Renee, and Angela. You were the fourth, but…" I broke down crying, my knees buckling under me. "You left me… You left me like _he_ did… You made me feel like I wasn't worth being loved, do you know that? You were the most important person in my life, Jake, my Sun."

I cried hard now, and I couldn't stop. I could hear that Emily, Embry, and Sam had left the room to give Jake and me privacy. Jake moved over to me, tears freely falling from his own eyes now, and he swept me up. A second later he sat down on the couch with me in his lap, where I just cried and cried and cried. I couldn't stop. And as much as Jake had hurt me, I know I wouldn't be able to survive without him. I _needed_ him, now more than ever. I love him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked chapter five. I had really planned on having the whole 'talking about what it means to be a wolf' in this chapter, but I couldn't fit it in. I hope to have that part done in the next chapter, but I can't promise anything.

I hope I didn't make Bella seem to understanding of the imprint. As I described in the chapter, her feelings hasn't changed, just intensified – and no, it doesn't mean that she doesn't love Edward. But… they have changed. And Bella doesn't just accept the imprint – unlike in canon where she just jumps back with Edward, this Bella can't just _outright_ forgive. Jacob hurt her. He needs to make it up to her, and they need to figure it out together.

On another note: how do you think I'm writing the different characters? I hope to keep them as much in character as possible, so if you see anything I could do better – or something that seems totally out of character – please do tell me.

As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I'm starting in school again on Monday (August 12th), so I can't exactly promise when the next chapter will be up. I hope it will be soon. I can probably say it will be on Monday, earliest. I _have_ to make a deadline to Sunday.

Anyway, Remember to review! I love it when you do.

Until Next Time :)


	6. Werewolf One-o-One

**Disclaimer: I do not own recognizable characters or locations from the Twilight Saga. The Twilight Saga and universe was created by Stephenie Meyer, and thus she owns everything in it. The only thing I own is the small alterations in the storyline. ****Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Luparum – "of [the] (she)wolves"**

**Summary:** Bella doesn't fare well after having been abandoned by Edward and her vampire family, and later abandoned by her personal sun and best friend Jacob. It doesn't get better when she finds out that Charlie has been shot on the job, and the stress and weight of everything makes her phase in her living room. Was Charlie really her father? Is anything she is told true? Starts in NM. Jacob/Bella.

**Author's Note:** Again, thank you for all the support you're giving this story. I can't believe the story is barely on 26k words, and it's already approaching the one-hundred review mark. And the amount that has set the story on follow is blowing my mind – so thank you. I hope I can keep giving you what you want, and not disappoint you. I'm very happy about that you were willing to wait for this chapter to come out. I know it's a bit later out than the other chapters – I even think I said something about uploading it Monday (12th of August), and here I am a day late. Well, the reason is good enough: first day of school! I had a fantastic day, and I'm ready to get back to writing for you.

Now, to keep writing a good story, I will have to ask for some help. I'm rather new in the Twilight fanfiction, and I don't really have any other author's (or even readers for that matter) to talk plot with. I have some ideas with Bella's heritage, and even some potential problems, and I desperately need someone to tell me what they think. Now, I won't just spoil it for everybody – I can imagine that there are some who wants Bella's biological father's identity to be a surprise – so if you're willing to help me (and not spill about it to the rest of the community), then please either review or PM me (you can do both, of course). _Please_ only do it if you're actually ready to talk about it, and throw ideas back and forward.

On a change of events, there actually weren't any questions in the reviews from chapter 5 – at least not some I'm willing to answer just yet. But I'm happy that you're pleased that Bella isn't just forgiving Jake and the Pack. Now, keep in mind that even with all the changes the shifting has caused, she _is_ still Bella at core, and she isn't a grudging person. She might not hold what happened to her against the pack for long, but neither will she just up and forgive them. Though, you can imagine it will be quite hard with Jake, with the imprint intensifying her feelings as much as it does.

Finally; if you have any problems or concerns about where the story is going, please do contact me. I'm open for criticism, and I'll always try to ease your concerns if they're unwarranted. That said, this is a story _I'm_ writing and sharing with you – there may be small changes along the way, but I already have a rough timeline set up. Sorry if that sounded harsh, but I had to have it said.

Anyways, let's get on to the chapter (and I apologize for the long opening Author's Note).

**Chapter 6:** Werewolf One-o-One

* * *

_**Last time on Luparum – Bella Point of View**_

"_But what, Bells?" he asked as he saw the tears in my eyes. "I will do anything." That was the final straw and I broke down. _

"_You left me!" I bit out between the sobs, tears not rolling freely down my cheeks. "You promised me, and you still left! You have no idea how it was for me to lose you! Jacob, I can count the people I trust on one hand. One! It's Charlie, Renee, and Angela. You were the fourth, but…" I broke down crying, my knees buckling under me. "You left me… You left me like __**he**__ did… You made me feel like I wasn't worth being loved, do you know that? You were the most important person in my life, Jake, my Sun."_

_I cried hard now, and I couldn't stop. I could hear that Emily, Embry, and Sam had left the room to give Jake and me privacy. Jake moved over to me, tears freely falling from his own eyes now, and he swept me up. A second later he sat down on the couch with me in his lap, where I just cried and cried and cried. I couldn't stop. And as much as Jake had hurt me, I know I wouldn't be able to survive without him. I needed him, now more than ever. I love him._

* * *

**Jacob Point of View**

I could just cry. I had hurt my imprint, and I felt worse than the worst scum on earth. It didn't matter that I didn't know Bella was my imprint – she was still my best friend, and the girl I had loved since we were four and played with mud pies. That actually made it worse, what I've done. Maybe if I hadn't known Bella before I imprinted on her, it wouldn't hurt so much how I had hurt her… Though, if I hadn't known her before I imprinted, then there would have been no need to hurt her. And even if I had been forced to hurt her… I didn't think it would've made a difference. This was one big clusterfuck.

In any case, Bella was right (and no, I'm not just saying this because I'm her imprint, and she mine). We, the Pack, could have handled it much better, trying to keep Bella away that is. _I_ could have handled it better. I should have been more specific about why I couldn't hang out with Bella anymore. That it was something about _me_ and not _her_ that had changed. Yeah right… 'It's not you, it's me'… She would've totally gone for that – _not_. If she just wasn't so damn smart, sniffing out secrets wherever she went – secrets which should _remain_ buried –, then… Then we would still be in the same situation, where Bella is a wolf too (somehow), and where she was curled up in my chest, crying her eyes out.

I decided that I could sort through my thoughts, and my 'what ifs', later. Right now I had to be here for Bella. Even if she didn't wanted to talk, I could at least give her my full attention… after what I had done. So I did just that; I hugged her tighter and she seemed to clam just the tiniest bit more down. She turned more into my chest and inhaled deeply – an act which _really_ wanted to arouse me. And it probably would have, if not my instinct to take care of my mate wasn't so dominating at the moment. So I ignored the heat – extra heat? – that was threatening to run through my veins. I instead laid my head on my mate's, and started to stroke through her hair, while inhaling her scent as she did mine.

I don't know how long time we sat there on the couch, in Sam and Emily's living room. It was long enough that Sam, Emily, Jared, and Embry, who had previously waited outside the house, had left for now. They had most likely gone with Emily to the convenience store to restock the fridge which the Pack emptied every second day. I didn't care – I basked just being in the presence of my other half, my soul mate. But my soul mate wasn't happy… My imprint needed me, and I would take care of her. I noticed some time later that the pack was back outside the house.

The sun was far over the horizon when Bella finally looked up from my chest. I smiled softly at her.

"You feeling better, Bells?" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Yeah… I think so…" She opened her eyes and looked into mine. My heartbeat picked up, and in response so did hers. She looked embarrassedly away from me. "Sorry about… Falling apart. I don't feel like I can't control my emotions these days. One moment I'm angry, then I'm sad, then I'm happy, and then I'm back to angry." She sighed irate as she finished explaining.

I smiled comforting at her. "It's a wolf thing. At least it's a 'new wolf thing'. Sam and Jared says that it gets better as you learn to harmonize with your wolf more and more. Well, unless you're Paul, and you'll just be angry all the time. I don't think it will take too long with you – you're too calm for that. The others are already impressed by your control of your phasing." She chuckled at that.

"What else? About being a wolf?" She frowned.

"I think I should wait for Sam before I start explaining that," I smiled at her. "I'll most likely forget something, or might not have an answer since I'm a pretty new wolf, too. Sam will be able to correct any wrong information I might give." As I had said that, the others entered again. I chuckled mentally at Bella's response to Sam's name – her eyes flashed with a short burst of anger, and the corner of her upper lip quivered as if she was about to growl. I had _really_ gotten it into her head that Sam was a bad guy… of course; that he actually _seemed_ to have gotten to me from her point of view didn't exactly help his image. Hopefully time would show her that Sam really wasn't that bad of a person, and that he only wanted to keep her safe.

So there we sat again around the kitchen, hours late, and stomachs full(ish). This time around I sat beside my Bella – _thank the Spirits_ – and Jared, Sam, and Embry didn't keep to the other side of the table. Bella still didn't look like she wanted to be here. From time to time I could see actual resentment in her eyes as she looked at Sam, and I would grab her hand under the table, squeezing it lightly. It caused her to glance at me every time I did it, and give me a small but sincere smile. Still, I could see the uncertainty in her eyes… I had really screwed her over, hadn't I?

"So…" Bella started uncertain. She seemed like she didn't really knew if she was _allowed_ to ask the questions she wanted. I squeezed her hand again, and she smiled at me. "The heat? Is that one of the wolf things? I mean, I don't freeze at all anymore, and Emily seemed unusually cold for a human." I had to bite my tongue not to say anything about that remark. _Unusually cold for a __**human**_. After all, she had been used to being around and touching vampires. I hadn't touched a vampire yet, but from the memory of the others (when they were tearing one of those things apart), they were cold to the touch.

"Yeah. We run a little warmer than the normal people. About one-oh-eight, one-oh-nine. I never get cold anymore, either," I answered her. "That's also why none of us really wear shirts anymore – it's simply too warm. I could – all of us can – stand like this," I said, referring to my currently bare-chested state, "in a snowstorm and it wouldn't bother me. The flakes would turn to rain where I stood." She nodded (only blushing faintly when she was made aware of our currently partly undressed state).

"What about my improved coordination? I haven't really tripped lately… when you don't count the stairs before." The pack chuckled at that – I mean, come on! A werewolf tripping? Then again, Bella wasn't used to her new height and grown limps yet. "And the swinging emotions was a wolf thing, too?"

"Yeah, all of it is a wolf thing," I answered her. "We also heal fast, like broken bones healed in a day fast."

"I noticed that," she said and looked at her hands. I think I spotted something on her wrist, but she turned it downwards right away. She shot me a fleeting glance, as if afraid I would spot something. I didn't show I had spotted whatever it was. "Yesterday when I was home, my hands got bloodied up by all the things I broke. I even got a large piece of glass stuck in my hand that would've normally left a scar… only it's not there anymore. Normally I would have gone to Carlisl-" she bit down her tongue. "I would've needed to go to the emergency room."

"It's a good thing we heal," Jared added. "We can't go see just any doctor when you're running a temperature that should mean you're dead."

"No… No I guess not."

"When the gene gets activated, the first thing it does is start pumping hormones out into the body to prepare it for the phase," Sam explained further. Bella's face soured just the slightest bit. "We start growing taller, and get more muscle mass. And, as you noticed, it enhances most of our senses – that's why you and Jake don't trip as much. You simply sense, consciously or unconsciously, the obstacles that you tripped over before."

"Well, that explains a lot, actually." She was quiet for about a minute as she seemed to think stuff over. "Does that mean that Quil will become a wolf, too? I mean he has grown just as much as you two have," she asked, referring to me and Embry. Pain shot across Embry's features, and I could feel the same feeling in my own mind. I didn't want Quil to become a wolf. Just like I would've liked Bella to stay a human – so she wasn't bound to the res.

"Yes, Quil will join us." It was Embry who answered. "And it probably won't be long until he does. It isn't like there is an exact age for the gene to activate. As soon as it has been activated, it just builds and builds until your body if fully grown. Then it's only a matter of time before you suddenly…" Embry trailed off when he saw the pained expression on Bella's face. She was most likely thinking about her own first phase. I didn't waste a second and scooted closer right way, throwing an arm over her shoulders. She inched closer to me and inhaled my scent – it seemed to calm her. I liked that I had that affect on her.

"Yeah… I wish he didn't have to go through that," she said shuddering. "He is a nice kid."

"Bella, he probably won't go through the same thing you did," Jared said to my imprint. She actually looked up at him with some hope in her eyes. Gosh, she really was a caring person… not that I didn't know that already. "You're the first one in our recorded history that has had a first phase like that. We only thought that you could phase from anger – and as painful as that is, I can tell you truthfully that we will do everything so no one has to go through what you did." Bella let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good. I mean, I wish he didn't have to… but…"

"I know," I said into her hair.

She shuddered. "Is that normal?" Her voice was wavering

"What is?" I asked.

"The way you affect me. How your scent does what it does… How it calms me, and…" she blushed bright red, and didn't look anyone in the eyes. She didn't have to tell me what it was doing to her I could smell her back in the living room.

I nodded. "For imprinted couples it is."

"It's true," Sam answered to. "Emily's scent calms me down like no other thing. She says the same thing with my scent, but it seemed to affect her less than me. Since you're both imprints, I can imagine the affect would actually be stronger." Again we fell into silence as Bella absorbed what she was told. She was taking it a whole lot calmer than I had… but then again, werewolves wasn't the first supernatural species that she had encountered.

"Is Emily and… Kim? Are they both imprints? And are there more?"

"Yeah, Kim," Jared answered as a stupid grin appeared on his face. I would've teased him about it if it wasn't for me having sported a similar grin several times since I imprinted. "As of this moment, the only who have imprinted is Sam on Emily, myself on Kim, and you and Jake on each other. It's highly unlikely that anymore will imprint."

"Why's that?"

This time it was Sam who answered. "According to our Legends, imprinting is supposed to be extremely rare – being the exception rather than the rule. In previous Packs only the Alpha has imprinted and the stray pack member. This time around the Alpha has already imprinted, and _three_ out of five non-Alpha pack-members have imprinted." She looked thoughtful once again, as she nodded. When she didn't ask another in the following seconds Sam cleared his throat, catching her attention. "If you don't have any more questions, we have a few for you."

She looked at him silently for three long seconds before she spoke. "You want to know about the Cullens." It wasn't a question, but Sam nodded.

"Yeah, we do." He hesitated – which made Bella's eyes flash in anger. I think Sam saw it because he asked right away. "Did you know?"

"That they were vampires?" All of us nodded. "Not right away. But it didn't take me long to figure it out."

Silence.

"You figured it out?" I asked her, a bit chocked. "By yourself?"

She shrugged. "I got clues everywhere. Like how his eyes would change color – one day being as dark as night, and the next day being honey in color. Then they would fade slowly back to black, and the process would repeat itself. How none of the Cullens would come to school when it was sunny – ever. Then there was how fast and strong they were – he saved me from being run over, you know?"

"Wait," Jared said with a frown. "He _saved_ you? By using his vampire speed and strength? And before you knew his secret?"

"He did," she confirmed. "It was last January, only about a week after I had moved here, I think. Tyler's van slipped on the ice, and I would've been crushed if E-Edward hadn't run across the parking lot and blocked the car. No one else saw him, but that was the first time I knew that he wasn't human. Then there was how cold his skin was – like ice. It was also hard as marble." She turned to look at me, "It was actually you who gave me the key to put all the clues together."

It dawned on me. "The legend I told you on the beach."

"You told an outsider the legends?" Sam asked me harshly. I heard Bella growl at his tone, and I squeezed her again.

"Singular, not plural, Sam. I told her the legend of the Cold Ones and the Protectors." I scoffed, "It was not like I _knew_ that they were real. It wasn't like, I don't know, that my father had _told_ me it was real, and that I was going to phase into a wolf someday." A small standoff started between I and Sam. Bella growled lowly at Sam from my side all the while. And it went on like that until Jared cleared his throat.

"So, you put all the pieces together by hearing our legends?" Jared asked of Bella. "Did you confront him about it?"

Bella stopped growling and nodded. "Yes. And he confirmed it."

"Wait a second," Embry said frowning. "You _knew_ they were vampires, all the Cullens, and you still stayed with them?"

"Of course. They don't drink human blood. They are no more monsters than we are," she answered defensively. "They are… were my family. You wouldn't find a nicer woman or mother than Esme Cullen, and Carlisle Cullen was her perfect match. He also had soothing words, and he never let you down. Alice Cullen is a shopping maniac, but help me if I don't love that little pixie – she was my best friend, the one in the world I could talk with about everything… Natural and Supernatural. Emmet Cullen was the big brother I never had, always playful, always a smartass. Then, of course, there was Rosalie Cullen…" she trailed off. "Yeah, Rosalie isn't a monster, but she certainly is a bitch."

"You're missing one," Jared noted. Bella started shaking in anger.

"Edward Cullen can rot in hell for all I care," she spat out. I was surprised by her venomously outburst. Hadn't she been mourning her lost love for months? I voiced my concern, as much as it hurt. "Of course I love him! I probably always will!" That hurt to hear more than I wanted to admit. "But I'm not _in_ love with that bastard any more. Seriously; he left me in the _woods_! He of all people _knows_ what runs around those woods! I could've been attacked by another nomad vampire if you hadn't come around." She said the last part to Sam, and actually sounded grateful. But that wasn't the detail any of us paid attention to.

"_Another_ nomad vampire?" Sam asked, his voice approaching his Alpha-mode. "And now that we are on the subject, how do you know the redheaded leech?" All the anger that had been rushing through Bella seemed to seep out of her as the leech we had been chasing was mentioned. Her face, which had actually had a remotely healthy color, drained of blood, and she was left looking like ghost. She took a shaky breath.

"I know Victoria because she and her coven – or her mate at least – hunted me."

"Her mate? You mean the one with the dreadlocks?" Embry asked.

"Laurent?" she asked. And then her eyes widened as if she realized something. "You killed Laurent, didn't you?"

"We did," Sam answered, now in full Alpha-mode. "He wasn't a friend of the Cullens, was he?" Bella shook her head. "Good. Now, tell us how you know about this Victoria and Laurent." My Bells took another shaky breath. That was it. I lifted her up and put her down on my lap. She looked annoyed for all of two seconds, before she let it happen.

"I know Victoria because she is after me." Silence again. As what she had told us actually sunk in I tightened my hug on her. If she had still been human, she would have been seriously bruised by now. The other stared with wide eyes.

"H-how?" I asked with shaky voice. This seriously scared me: a fucking leech was after my imprint! My Bells! "We saw some flashes just before you phased back, but they didn't make much sense…" As if sensing my fear _she_ grabbed _my_ hand – not the other way around – to soothe me.

"It was last Spring Break. Actually, it's only a few days more than a year now," she started narrating. I could hear by the way of her talking that this would be a longer story. "It was not long after I had found out that The Cullens were vampires… It was the first time I visited their house, and first time I met Esme. Sometime during the day it was decided they would play baseball, since a thunderstorm was forming."

"Wait, Baseball? We really did see them play… baseball?" It was Embry who voiced the question all of the Pack had been wondering about. "And why would they wait for a thunderstorm?"

Bella gave a wry smile. "I reacted the same way. It was the only time I saw them playing it… I think they stopped because of what happened that day. And they needed a thunderstorm to cover up the crashed – you know, from when they hit the ball." I didn't know what to say… I was having a hard time imagining the leeches enjoying America's favorite past-time sport. She continued her story, probably knowing that if she would wait for us to wrap our heads around it, it would take a lot longer. "They had only been playing for around fifteen minutes… Alice hadn't seen them coming. James, Victoria, and Laurent…"

"James? Is that Victoria's mate?" Same asked. "And what did you mean by Alice not seeing them coming?"

"_Was_. James was Victoria's mate. He is dead now – Edward killed him. And Alice, erm… Alice can kind of see the future. But it isn't set in stone, or anything! It's based on decisions made." We were shocked to stay the least.

"That's another legend that's true," Embry said.

"Did any of the other Cullens have a gift?" Jared asked.

"Alice could see the future. Jasper, Alice's mate, could sense and manipulate your emotions. And Edward… Edward could read minds. All but mine." We were still stunned. It was Embry who asked the next question.

"Say, why'd your bloodsucker kill that James, anyway?"

"James was trying to kill me—it was like a game for him." It was like she was folding in on herself as she told us about it. "He saw how protective the Cullens were of me – especially Edward. I was his new obstacle, his new goal… his new prey. The Cullen tried to lead him on a wild chase, but in the end he caught up to me in Phoenix. He tricked me. I thought he had Renee, and I… I offered to…" The reality of what she had been willing to do hit me like a brick wall.

"You offered yourself in exchange for Renee, didn't you." She nodded. "And she wasn't there." She shook her head. I took in a sharp breath, remembering her telling me about getting admitted the hospital back in Phoenix. "He got very close, didn't he."

"You have no idea," she muttered as she massaged the thing I spotted on her wrist. She saw that all of us had seen her do it, and she sighed, showing us her wrist. Sam, Embry, and Jared jumped up from their seats growling like mad – frightening Emily in the process. All my muscles locked, and I tightened my grip impossible more – even as a wolf, she must start to hurt. She didn't say anything.

"But if he bit you…? Shouldn't you be…?" I choked out, as I realized just how closed I had come to never meeting my imprint.

"Saving me from being crushed by Tyler's van wasn't the last time Edward saved my life," she told us. She tucked her arm into her chest again, and the others sat down again. They were still growling. "Edward saved me twice. He sucked the venom – you know, like with a rattlesnake." She shuddered, "I passed out from the pain. I could feel myself start turning. It… it wasn't very pleasant." We didn't speak for the next two minutes. It was clear that _that_ memory wasn't pleasant for Bella. I loosened my grip just the tiniest bit – that caused Bella to latch onto me. She needed comforting, and I would give it to her.

"You know," I said after two minutes. "It still doesn't explain why the redhead is after you. Shouldn't she be after the Cullens for killing her mate?"

"She thinks it would be more cruel to kill me – more cruel to Edward. A mate for a mate." A flash of anger ran through her eyes again. "Too bad she doesn't know that _that_ isn't the case anymore." She snuggled into me, hugging me tightly as if she was afraid that I would disappear. I wouldn't. I would stay by her side until she told me not to… I would do – will do – anything to try and make up for the way I treated her. She was mine, and I was hers. Heart, soul and body.

My imprint. My soul mate. My Bells.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And chapter six is done. I think we have covered everything in the introduction? In any case, I hope you liked the chapter and that I did the character justice. The next chapter will have a timeskip of a few days – and the chapter should be written by Saturday or Sunday. I can't really promise it as I've started school again (as you _may_ have heard *wink wink*).

I have a small request, if you don't mind… Take a look at 'The Smile on Her Lips'. It's a twilight Jake/OC story. I know, I know 'OC is so bad', etc etc. But, I truly believe it to be the story I can contribute most to, _because_ of the OC. Just… Give it a chance, will ya? Whether you choose to or not, I'm still happy you have given Luparum a chance.

Well, that was really all for this time. Remember: Reviews make for a happy Rebel!

Until Next Time :)


	7. Thoughts of Thought of Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own recognizable characters or locations from the Twilight Saga. The Twilight Saga and universe was created by Stephenie Meyer, and thus she owns everything in it. The only thing I own is the small alterations in the storyline. ****Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**Luparum – "of [the] (she)wolves"**

**Summary:** Bella doesn't fare well after having been abandoned by Edward and her vampire family, and later abandoned by her personal sun and best friend Jacob. It doesn't get better when she finds out that Charlie has been shot on the job, and the stress and weight of everything makes her phase in her living room. Was Charlie really her father? Is anything she is told true? Starts in NM. Jacob/Bella.

**Author's Note:** There was a slight dip in the review count for chapter 6, but I guess that's to be expected from an 'information' chapter. Nonetheless, I want to thank for everyone who have read the story, and who reviews, follows, and favorites this story – it's for you guys that I keep writing. That, and because I really want to write.

Many of you have asked for whom Bella's biological father is, and if any of the Pack is her brother. Well, I won't reveal who her father is yet – though, you won't have to wait long – but I will reveal that she has one or more siblings in the Pack. So… Yeah. And, as I said, you won't have to wait long for her father to be revealed. I won't have this story be one of those where you only find it out just before it ends – and neither will I have it be one where you find out right from the start. But it is safe to say that it won't be many chapters before it is revealed.

And then I want to thank **miszharleyquinn** who have been a big help with the plot. Quinn has listened to my ideas, asked questions and shown plot-holes, and I believe the story will become better because of it. So a big applause for Quinn.

Now, onto the chapter.

**Chapter 7:** Thoughts of Thoughts of Thoughts

* * *

_**Last time on Luparum – Jacob Point of View**_

_"You know," I said after two minutes. "It still doesn't explain why the redhead is after you. Shouldn't she be after the Cullens for killing her mate?"_

_"She thinks it would be more cruel to kill me – more cruel to Edward. A mate for a mate." A flash of anger ran through her eyes again. "Too bad she doesn't know that that isn't the case anymore." She snuggled into me, hugging me tightly as if she was afraid that I would disappear. I wouldn't. I would stay by her side until she told me not to… I would do – will do – anything to try and make up for the way I treated her. She was mine, and I was hers. Heart, soul and body._

_My imprint. My soul mate. My Bells._

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

I sighed in content as I lay down, my back making contact with the warm stone that was the roof of Emily's and Sam's house. I basked in the rare sunlight, reveling in the feeling of its contact. For too long I had avoided sunlight, first because how much it exposed the Cullens, and later because it _reminded_ me how much it exposed the Cullens. That was almost year, if not more, without direct contact with sunlight. Well, I had had contact with sunlight (how could I not), but it was the first time in a very long time that I could just enjoy it.

I realized how much I had missed it. Living in Phoenix I had taken it forgiven – the sun was there every day, all day. I remember I had dreaded moving to Forks because of the complete lack of sunny days… but that had been forgotten when the Cullens had invaded my life. Now, with them out of my life, and with me practically stuck on the res for the foreseeable future, I would enjoy the sun whenever it came out.

I was just lucky that I didn't have patrol today.

I shivered as a ocean breeze flew over my body. I wasn't cold, of course – turning into a werewolf will do that to you – but it was reflex… at least for me. I started reflecting on what had happened the last few days. Not everything had been pleasant. Neither was everything bad. In fact, most of the things I've done since I've phased has been more in the direction of 'pleasant' than in the direction of 'bad', for the sole reason that I was with Jake.

It had been decided that since I wouldn't stay with Sam for any reason – Paul had later called me a stubborn bitch, earning him a broken nose from me, and a broken shoulder courtesy of Jake –, I would stay with the Blacks. At first I had been over the moon (I still hadn't gotten used to the wild mood swings), then I had been a bit reluctant. Don't misunderstand me – I would just _love_ to stay, and practically live in the same house as Jake, but… But things weren't as they were before.

Before we had slept in the same bed multiple times (which I had thoroughly enjoyed once I started to acknowledge my feelings for him), but that was before I had imprinted on him. I wasn't sure I wouldn't take it further if I was in one of my mood swings – and I _know_, no matter how strong my feelings are for Jake, no matter if I know we will always be together, that I wasn't anywhere near ready to taking that step with Jake. Not that I hadn't imagined it myself a few times… especially after the evening at the Cullen Mansion.

In the end Jake had promised me that no matter how much he wanted to be together with me like that – I had blushed deeply at that –, he would control himself. While he still experienced some of the mood swings that a new wolf does, they were becoming more and more rare, so it shouldn't be a problem. _And we will just have to avoid any situation that could evolve into something else, when we're alone_, he had said. I was happy he had said 'when we're alone' – I seriously couldn't imagine not cuddling with him on the couch… even if it was with someone else keeping an eye on us.

So, in the end, I had gotten Rachel's and Rebecca's room for the time being. Rebecca weren't coming back from Hawaii anytime soon, and Rachel weren't coming home from university before she had graduated in a few months.

With the first crisis avoided, and me being settled in at the Blacks, it had been time for me to learn how to be a wolf. You know, how to run in the forest, how to track, how avoid running into trees – I only did it _once_! – and how to control your emotions, both when you're a wolf and you're a human.

It was the last part I had most trouble with.

Everything else came… I wouldn't say 'easy', but it wasn't hard. All of the pack had been surprised, as the only one who had come easier to being a wolf was Jake (I had sensed some pretty intense negative emotions when Sam had mentioned that, but Jake had buried them away before I could ask). I didn't have an explanations, I just did what my other half suggested. That wasn't the last surprise we had gotten.

Apparently I was the fastest wolf in the pack – even fast than Jake, who had held the spot as fastest wolf before me. I wasn't much faster than him, and he was faster when we had to avoid a lot of trees, though it may just be a matter of gaining more experience before I'm fastest there, too. Sam thinks it was because of my less muscled body – I was a female after all. I was smaller than any of them, though not by much. If you just glanced at us, there wouldn't be a big difference in height.

The Pack was also skeptical when I told them I wasn't mad that I was turned into a wolf. Sure, the whole process of going from human to wolf wasn't pleasant, but other than that? No, I hadn't any regrets. After all, I didn't really have any plans for what I wanted to do after High School, and even if I had, I wouldn't leave Jake alone on the res.

It also helped that anything I thought bad about being a wolf, really didn't matter when I ran. I loved that – the speed, the feeling of the win in my fur (also getting used to that), the pounding of the ground beneath my paws… it was exhilarating.

There were only two things that I would rather not have as a wolf. One of them was having being caught naked by the both Jared and Embry… That wasn't fun. Luckily Sam had ordered them not the think of it while phased, so it at least didn't leak into the entity that was the Pack mind. And it really was only once they had seen me – normally I could phase behind a tree, and quickly take the cutoffs and tank top on (thanks to Emily).

The other thing didn't like – which was really the most prominent problem I had – which my wolf wasn't thrilled by it either, was James' mark on me. It still showed even when I was a wolf – two auburn crescent moons shining on top of my white fur. It couldn't be more obvious. My wolf bristled by it – I was marked by someone _not_ my mate! And by a vampire nonetheless!

It at least helped that Jake didn't think it was ugly. He actually liked its color, as it resembled his own. That helped me accepting it a little bit… I still didn't like it, and would wish it gone at any chance I got.

Learning to be a wolf also gave me a chance to learn to know my pack brothers. Being in Sam's head it was clear that he wasn't as bad as I had made him out to be. I still disagreed a _lot_ with some of the choices he made (just like the pack didn't' like I had willingly hung out with vampires), but he had made every choice with someone else in mind – for their best. It just wasn't always he had all the facts (even if he thought he had), and because of that had hurt someone.

I think the reason I disagreed with Sam as much as I did, was because he made choices for other people, without including them at all… just like Edward had done to me. I will give Sam that it is pretty hard to involve people in decisions when you have a secret like the Pack to keep.

Jared was also nice. Just like my thoughts would return to Jake every few sentences, and Jake's thoughts would involve me often, Jared's thoughts centered around Kim. It was just a lot less prominent – though not the least bit less powerful – since he had been imprinted for a while, and – ehem – because they had _gone through with it_.

It was clear why he was Beta in the pack. He was calm, collected, and many times the voice of reason – even in the odd situations where Sam had let his emotions get the better of him. But Jared would never be able to become Alpha, even if you looked away from the lack of bloodlines: He didn't have it in him to make hard choices. He could easily tell you _what_ choices there were, _what_ their pro's and con's were, but he simply couldn't make the decisions to say 'we're doing this, even with the bad things that comes with it.'

That wasn't to say that Jared was stuck in the Beta role – he was more than that. He was funny, outgoing, and loved teasing others when the situations presented itself. I had learned that in practice many times, in many situations involving Jake and a lot of blushing. But his teasing was goodhearted, and weren't meant to hurt – thus, neither I nor Jake did anything about it.

Paul was another case entirely.

Paul was every bit as angry, bitter, and perverted as I had made him out to be before I had joined the Pack. He almost – only almost – went out of his way to make my life more miserable, didn't waste any opportunity to come with a jab in my direction, and were overall an obnoxious asshole. After the third day where he taunted with sexualized memories of me, while Jake wasn't phased, I went after him.

I was faster and smaller, but he was bigger and brawlier. He should have had the upper hand, but I actually held my ground. Sure, I wasn't anywhere close to winning, but I wasn't exactly losing either. Sam had heard the racket, and phased and stopped us. He didn't order us, but he told us to lay off each other (that was mostly directed at Paul).

I had felt confusion and wonder coming off him – he couldn't understand how I could've stood my ground against Paul, when I was as young as I was. I'm not sure but I don't think Paul got that off him. And I'm not sure that any of the others would've gotten it either.

Paul wasn't all bad, though. Yes, he treaeted me like the dirt under your shoe, but he didn't treat any of the others like that. Sure, he talked shit to them, but he had a respect for Sam, a friendship with Jared, and he couldn't help but like Jake just the tiniest bit. It was just me that was on his wrong side at the moment.

And he did have reasons. I had only caught glimpses of it when phased with him, but from what I had understood he had had a terrible childhood. You know how you sometimes hear of how some Native American families have it really bad? Abused mother and child, drunk father and mother, angry and bullying child? That was Paul's life growing up. He had finally chased his old man off when he turned fourteen… his mother had drunk herself to death less than a year after that. He was in a dark place, had it not been for Jared, and later Sam.

So I will let him get used to me, for now.

Embry I liked. He was, no questions asked, my favorite pack brother, apart from Jake (who I really couldn't call brother in good consciousness). He was very much like myself – shy, sweet, strong, and caring. Sheez, saying it like that make me sound like a narcissist, but… that was what I had gotten from the others in the Pack mind.

Anyway, Embry was still the boy I had met in Jake's garage, at heart. It had been more than a few occasions where I had hung out with him – no matter what he was doing – if Jake was busy with either patrolling, or doing something for his father (which he wouldn't let me help with. At times, it was actually a relief to be with Embry. It was hard to explain, but it felt like we had a familiar connection that I didn't have with the other to the same extent.

I could take a breather with Embry. These days I couldn't do that with Jake. There are simply too many feelings running through my head to do that, thanks to the imprint.

And, of course, I had gotten to know Emily and Kim… including getting know them in ways I never, ever, _ever_ wanted to know them in. I mean, why would I want to know that Kim had a spot just below her elbow, that made her _muscles_ contract around-

_Anywho_… Kim was very young. And I don't mean in years – sure, she was younger than me, but was only a few months older than Jake. She was also young mentally – she hadn't been through a lot in life, like everyone else in the Pack had. I mean, Jake was physically… eh, I mean chronically younger than Kim, but because of what had happened to Sarah years ago, forcing him to take care of his father, and more recently him turning into a wolf, had forced him to mature.

Kim was still sweet. She was just young.

Emily I could talk with much easier. She had also been attacked by a supernatural being – though her attacker actually hadn't mean to hurt her. She was the caretaker of the pack, and would also worry about everyone in it. She would always have a shoulder to lean on (metaphorically – can you imagine supporting one of the boys?), and I had taken her up on that offer more than once.

And then there was Jake. I let out a deep sigh when my thoughts turned to my imprinter and imprintee. My best friend, and my mate. My sun.

So much had happened in such small amount of time, that was still struggling to get through them all. I had forgiven Jake – how could I not? – I forgave him the moment I saw him standing on top of the staircase in Emily's and Sam's house, with all those emotions in his eyes. I have forgiven the whole pack – I now _understood_ why they had done what they had done. I didn't agree with them, but I understood.

But I couldn't forget.

I still had trouble not letting my thoughts run different scenarios of 'what if', and reruns of what had happened. All of them, save for Paul, and with various degrees, felt regret for what had happened. Or rather, how it had affected me. They tried to make it up to me and make amends, and had partially succeeded – especially Jake.

But I _could not forget._

I really wanted to, though. Or rather, I wanted to move on. For two reasons – I didn't want to be stuck in the past anymore, and for Jake. I knew how he thought of himself if I accidently thought of it while being wolf with him. He blamed himself so much – even before I was apart of the Pack, and us imprinting on each other – he thought himself the worst scum on earth. And I couldn't have that: he was fantastic, perfect, and absolutely My Jake.

Being part of the Pack wasn't exactly sunshine – especially when you're in the minds of perverted teenage boys – but I trusted them… possible more than I had ever trusted the Cullens. We would fight, occasionally (every few days) break a few bones, but we would always make up and have each other's back. Even Paul.

They had proved to me that I really was a part of the Pack, when they had had my back when I had to be interviewed by the Elders. Quil Ateara the third, Harry Clearwater, and Billy Black. The fourth spot was reserved for the Alpha of the pack – Sam Uley – but he had chosen to stand with his wolves, rather than with his Elders. He had chosen to stand with _me_, a paleface, instead of his Elders, Quileute like him.

That hadn't been a pleasant experience at all. At least half the Pack was growling at any point during the interview, more often than not more.

Harry and Billy – or rather, Elder Clearwater and Elder Black – had tried to make it easier, asking rather than demanding. Their efforts had been nulled by the almost ragefull eyes and spiteful words of Elder Ateara. He didn't like me for the simple reason that I was white. He asked how I had found their secret, how I had stolen _their_ magic, how I planned to out the Pack, and destroy the Quileute.

I'm pretty sure Jake would've killed him if it hadn't been for Sam's Alpha order.

It took me a while to figure out why Old Quil would hate me so much, just because I was white, but I did at last. He was from another time. He probably grew up hearing his parents, uncles, grandparents – hell, probably anyone Quileute – rage at the white for stealing their things, their lands, and so on.

I couldn't blame him for that. Because the palefaces – half of _my_ ancestors – _had_ done that to them. I just wish he could see I wasn't like them. My ancestors.

I tried to ignore the way Elder Ateara was talking to me, and answered the questions I was asked. I told them everything I had told the Pack – who confirmed my storied, having seen them in the pack mind – including my painful first phase. I'm very sure my sensitive hearing caught Old Quil muttering something about how a bastard deserved it. I probably did hear it, as the whole pack – Sam included – was only a fraction of a second from tearing the old fool apart.

Incredibly enough, that interview-slash-interrogation wasn't the worst moment since I phased. The worst moments where the ones where I had nothing to occupy my thoughts, and they drifted to Charlie. I felt devastated every time I thought of my father, dead in a morgue… and me not being able to take care of things.

Wetness touched my cheekbones. For a second I figured that it must've started to rain – not that unusual in Forks, as you know –, but there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. That's when I realized that I was crying. That's when it truly started, everything blurring up because of the water in my eyes. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, burying my face in my knees. They soon got wet too.

Whereas moments before I had been enjoying the sun shining, now I was angry at it. How dare it shine on a world where my father isn't alive? How _dare _ it shine on a world where the criminal that _shot_ my father, lived? How dare it shine on this horrible place, that never had anything happy to offer?

Jake's face flashed into my mind. Followed by Embry's face. Then the rest of the Pack's faces. Then my mother, Phil, Angela, Mike, Ben, Eric… even Jessica's phase. And, to my surprise, all the Cullens – save for a certain someone – flashed through my mind.

No, there was reason for happiness on this earth. Even if it was only for a few moments, there was happiness. I wiped my tears from my cheeks and stood up. From the position of the sun it was clear I had been up on the roof for a while. I took a deep breath, getting over the small (and intense) depression I had just had, and entered the house again through the window to the guestroom on the first floor.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Emily asks me as I sit down by the kitchen table. In a rare turn of events, none of the boys are here. I sigh again, and put my head in my hands, my elbows taking the load.

"It's those damn mood swings," I tell her honestly, feeling the drain they're taking on me. "I can't wait till I get them more under control. It's so exhausting to feel happy one moment, and then sad the next, and it all ends in the usual anger."

"I'm sorry," she smiled at me and puts a few muffins in front of me. I throw her a thankful smile before digging into them. "You're doing much better than any of the boys did when they first phased." I look up; Emily is doing the dishes, standing with her back to me.

"What do you mean? Isn't Jake supposed to be, like, super wolf or something?" That's what I thought, anyway.

"That's true, Jake had most of the wolf stuff come easy to him," Emily gave me. "He had excellent control of his phasing – not so much of his emotions. I'm sure you've figured out how your emotions are tied to phasing and getting out of control." The last part was said with a chuckle. I just groaned.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me that again." She finishes cleaning the last plate, dries it, and puts it away before turning towards me.

"You know, you haven't really been out and about since you phased. I need to run down the store to stock up again on food… do you want to come with?" I look up from the crumbs of my muffin, to see if she was serious. She was. Because I wanted to 'get out and about' more than anything, but…

"Won't Sam be mad about that? I'm a new wolf and all, and could phase if anything ticks me off."

"Leave Sam to me," Emily tells me in all seriousness. "I have seen you, and as I said, you have more control than any of the others had in the start. I'm confident that it's enough control that if anything happens, you will be able to run into the woods before you phase."

My eyes light up. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, is there anything you would like to buy now that we're shopping?" she asks me, as she gathers her purse and car keys. I had given up some time ago to pay for some of the food. But I would find a way to pay her back somehow, even if it can't be in money.

"Well… some Grape Soda would be nice," I answered, remembering the days where Jake and I sat in his garage drinking the fizzy-drink.

"All right. We might have to go to Forks to get those, but it shouldn't be a problem."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And we have chapter 7. I know, this was also a kindoff 'information chapter'. This was really telling Bella's thoughts of the whole wolf and pack thing, now that she has had a few days to settle down. I think we're about four days after chapter 6.

Next chapter something will finally happen. I won't reveal what it is, but it's of medium importance. Eg, it isn't minor, but it isn't major either.

Remember; Reviews make for a happy Rebel!

Until Next Time :)


	8. AN

Hello there my dear readers!

I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter, but I thought I would give you an update on my life currently – which would explain why it _isn't_ a new chapter which has come up yet.

As you know if you've read my A/N's, I've recently started in school again. It's totally awesome to be there again after having been sick and bedridden for so long… but that also means that I have _nowhere_ as much time as I used to have. It isn't uncommon for me to meet at 8.15a.m, and first be home again at 5p.m. After that comes homework and assignments and, of course, housely chores.

If I want any time for myself doing whatever I want (expect for writing), I don't have much time. I am however slowly progressing on the chapters and have several, in my opinion, awesome scenes planned out.

I hope you will bear with me, and hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon.

Yours truly,

StormyRebel


End file.
